


Dancing in love

by naspel



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A little bit of Drama, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Dance, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Attempt at Humor, Dancer Katsuki Yuuri, Dancer Victor Nikiforov, Drunken Flirting, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, POV Katsuki Yuuri, POV Victor Nikiforov, Phichit Chulanont Is a Good Friend, Pole Dancing, Popular Victor Nikiforov, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing, Supportive Phichit Chulanont, Underage Drinking, Victor Nikiforov is Extra, kind of?, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-10-08 09:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17384201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naspel/pseuds/naspel
Summary: Юри — ученик Танцевальной Академии, мечтающий добиться успеха и стать равным своему кумиру.Виктор — известная на весь мир звезда танцев в поисках любви.Они встретились в клубе одной летней ночью и, кажется, не увидятся снова. Но что, если Виктор станет преподавателем в Академии?





	1. Party never killed nobody

**Author's Note:**

> Всем привет! Наконец-то готова поделиться с Вами своей историей (◕‿◕)♡ В фике будут присутствовать/упоминаться все персонажи аниме, но сюжет сосредоточен на Юри и Викторе. Больше героев в шапке будут добавляться по мере их появления в истории. Тут будут ОЖП и ОМП, но они будут фоновыми героями; лишь один оригинальный персонаж повлияет на сюжет, но, повторюсь, его не будет много. Работа ещё не закончена, но у меня есть план развития событий и шесть написанных глав, так что всё будет хорошо:)  
> В начале/конце каждой главы я буду добавлять ссылку на небольшой плейлист к ней, так что следите за примечаниями;)  
> Прошу прощения за ошибки в пунктуации (а может и не только в этом) – русский только наполовину мой родной язык (знаю, звучит странно), поэтому… Говорю я без проблем, но правильно писать – это немного сложнее ＼(º □ º l|l)/  
> Приятного прочтения!
> 
>  
> 
> Плейлист под эту главу:  
> https://music.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLn2Xz_riEYWJml45MVPJGC_7zKxL0-x06
> 
> Вот, как выглядит комната Пхичита и Юри (ну, её часть): https://www.flickr.com/photos/laceyj/6130742263/  
> https://www.flickr.com/photos/laceyj/6130742437/  
> Только с слева от кровати стоит полка с книгами, как в аниме. Справа, на месте шкафчика с красными шухлядками, стоит вторая кровать, на которой спит Пхичит. Ну, и вид из окна другой, потому что у Академии большая территория, засаженная растениями.
> 
> Кроп-топ: https://www.amazon.com/ASA-Womens-Dance-T-shirt-Ballet/dp/B0133S2FBW/ref  
> Клуб: https://www.discotech.me/las-vegas/drais-nightclub/  
> Песня, под которую танцуют парни:  
> DJ Snake ft. Selena Gomez, Cardi B & Ozuna - Taki Taki (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ixkoVwKQaJg)
> 
> На счёт демисексуальности. Вот статья, где Вы можете вкратце прочитать что это такое:  
> https://lifter.com.ua/2978/kto-takie-demiseksuali-i-pochemu-vi-mogete-bit-odnim-iz-nih. Хочу прояснить момент, который может быть непонятен: демисексуалом может быть человек любой сексуальной ориентации (би, пан, геи, лесбиянки…) и любой гендерной идентичности (парень, девушка, гендерквир…)  
> В фике демисексуальность Юри не играет большой роли. Я просто сочла нужным это упомянуть потому считаю, что демисексуал Юри – канон. Можно по-разному видеть его ориентацию и идентичность, но я на 99,9% уверена, что он демисексуал.

— Ююююююрииииии!!! — Пхичит, лежащий на животе на кровати Юри, выкидывает из чемодана футболку, которую Юри только что туда положил.

  
— Нет. — отвечает японец и кладёт вещь назад.

  
Рейс завтра вечером, и парень, стоя на коленях возле гигантского чемодана, пытается всё туда уложить. (Зачем ему десять матрёшек? У него всего четыре члена семьи, плюс Минако, Юко и Такеши, и кому-кому, а Викчану точно матрёшка не нужна.) Но ведь все не может быть так просто, когда Вселенная послала тебе в соседи по комнате Пхичита Чуланонта.

  
— Ну Юююрииии!!! — снова воет парень и выбрасывает блокнот.

 

— Пхичит, разговор окончен. Я никуда не пойду и тебе не советую. — Юри делает глубокий вдох и медленный выдох и поднимает блокнот с пола.

  
— Всегда ты портишь всё веселье. И почему я только с тобой общаюсь? — в этот раз таец швырнул плюшевого пуделя и это стало последней каплей. Кто вообще способен  _швырнуть_  плюшевого Маккачина?! Это же  _Маккачин_!!!

  
— Потому что только у меня хватает нервов терпеть тебя, твоих хомяков, твою любовь к фотографиям и ужасный вкус к фильмам, который, на минуточку, состоит всего из трех штук: «Король и Фигурист», «Король и Фигурист 2» и «Король и Фигурист 3!» — выпалил парень.  
  
Со стороны этот выразительный монолог мог показаться достаточно гневным, но люди, которые близко знакомы с Юри, знают, что это не так: японца практически невозможно вывести из себя. Он всегда понимающий и терпеливый, и чтобы Кацуки  _действительно_  разозлился нужно приложить не мало усилий. Если Юри, тихий, стеснительный, закрытый Юри, позволяет себе делать тебе замечание или указывать на какие-то недостатки — значит японец действительнотебе доверяет и чувствует себя комфортно в твоей компании, и у вас сложилась дружба  _невероятно_  высокого уровня, которого достигают не многие. Пока что его достиг только Пхичит.  
  
— Шах и мат. Что есть, того не отнять! — засмеялся Пхичит и Юри тоже был не в силах сдержать улыбку. Лицо тайца вдруг стало более серьёзным, но не потеряло своей мягкости. — Юри, я уже говорил это, но давай оторвёмся немного, а? Мы работали целый год до изнеможения, и  _ты_  это знаешь,  _я_  это знаю, и все наши преподаватели  _тоже_  это знают.  
  
Юри знал. О, Юри знал это как никто другой. А когда он забывал и думал, что работает недостаточно много, занимается не в полную силу и прикладывает слишком мало усилий, Пхичит указывал ему на его ступни, покрытые синяками и ссадинами, иногда даже сподтёками крови и напоминал о горящей боли в его мышцах от изнуряющих тренировок.  
  
Юри поступил в Танцевальную Академию на курс современной хореографии в прошлом году, когда ему было пятнадцать. Здесь подростки могли уделять максимум времени танцам, при этом не забывая про школу. Каждый поступающий выбирал одно из трёх направлений, в котором хотел работать: балет, бальные + латиноамериканские танцы или современные танцы. При этом все ученики получали базовые (наверное, более, чем базовые) навыки во всех трёх направленностях. Все ребята учились дистанционно, потому что большинство из них были из других стран, и у каждого были свои предметы и языки. Здесь преподавались только танцы и русский язык, который большинство из приезжих абсолютно не знали. На первый курс Академии могли поступать танцоры от двенадцати до шестнадцати лет, так как на группы для тренировок дети делились не по возрасту, а по умениям и направлению танцев. Для учёбы в этом заведении нужно показать очень высокий уровень мастерства, поэтому большинство поступало сюда в 14-15 лет, но были и помладше. Юри уже при поступлении был очень хорош в бальных танцах и балете (это признает кто угодно, кроме самого Юри. Ну ладно, Юрий Плисецкий тоже никогда не согласится, что «Кацудон» настолько крут) поэтому директор Фельцман (не без небольшой протекции Лилии Барановской) согласился зачислить Юри сразу на второй курс.  
  
Юри проучился в Академии год, прожив десять месяцев в абсолютно незнакомой России, и любил каждую минуту своего пребывания здесь. Было трудно привыкнуть к новой стране с совершенно другой культурой с минимальным знанием языка, особенно, когда тебе пятнадцать, но Юри справился. Танцы — его жизнь, преподаватели — строгие, но понимающие (даже Лилия Сергеевна Барановская оказалась не такой страшной, какой её малюют), а все, кто здесь учится — молоды, талантливы и из самых далёких уголков света. Тут Юри за год достиг такого уровня, которого не думал, что достигнет и за три, нашёл лучшего друга в лице своего соседа по комнате — Пхичита, познакомился с множеством новых талантливых людей и не разу не пожалел о своём решении покинуть Хасецу и переехать в Санкт-Петербург.  
  
Сейчас на дворе середина июня и Юри собирается в Японию на летние каникулы. Японец покупал билеты позже Пхичита, поэтому таец смог его уговорить лететь в один день, чтобы ехать в аэропорт вместе – между их рейсами была разница всего полтора часа. Они уезжали последними из всех их общих друзей. До этого они все вместе посетили местные достопримечательности, до которых Юри не успел добраться за год (с одним выходным в неделю не особо успеваешь приобщиться к культурным ценностям Северной Столицы), сходили на каток, в кино и на пикник. Последний раз Юри так отдыхал ещё в Хасецу, когда Минако говорила, что он слишком много времени проводит в студии и выгоняла его из зала со словами: «Делай что хочешь, лишь бы не нарушал диету!». Тогда парень шёл на каток с Юко и Такеши или просто гулял с Викчаном на пляже. Эти несколько дней без занятий, в компании друзей, когда кажется, что весь город у твоих ног, были определённо одними из самых лучших в жизни Юри… Не то чтобы он не любил тренировки, нет, он их обожал! Просто он, как и все в этой Академии, работал на износ. Ты должен был выкладываться на полную и показывать всё, на что способен, иначе тебя просто выгонят. Поэтому для всех учеников каждый выходной был как праздник, а каждые каникулы как манна небесная.  
  
Так что Юри осознавал, что любой учащийся в ТА заслужил немного «оторваться». Просто предложение Пхичита пойти в клуб, где «тусит вся самая крутая молодёж не просто города, а всей России, Юри!» не казалось такой хорошей идеей. Юри любил менять обстановку и танцевать (очевидно), но пытаться расслабиться вдвоём среди огромной толпы людей, большинству из которых наверняка далеко больше шестнадцати, зная только базовый русский и никого из присутствующих, по параметрам Юри не входило в разряд «веселья». Ради лучшего друга можно конечно и потерпеть, но…  
  
— Пхичит, у меня завтра перелёт. И мне нечего одеть. И что если я вдруг напьюсь? Ты же знаешь каким я становлюсь, когда выпью!

  
— Юри, у тебя рейс завтра в одинадцать часов вечера, а я предлагаю тебе идти сегодня в девять вечера, — сказал Пхичит таким тоном, будто объяснял маленькому ребёнку, что 2+2=4, — и с одеждой всё просто: оденешь линзы вместо очков и уберёшь волосы с лица. Помнишь те потрясные скинни с дырками на коленях, которые я заставил тебя купить? Оденешь их, тот офигенный кроп-топ, что тебе подарила Мари, и кеды! — Юри уже скривился, представив себя в этом. Скинни были  _слишком_  обтягивающими и это не было сексуально, что бы Пхичит не говорил, а кроп-топ, подаренный Мари перед его отъездом в Россию… тоже не был сексуальным, что бы Пхичит не говорил.  
  
_—_ _Мари! Что это?! Я никогда в жизни не о_ _дену_ _такую_ _футболку!_ _— взвизгнул_ _Юри_ _, покрывшись румянцем._

  
_— Расслабься,_ _Юри_ _. Может это и выглядело бы глупо на мне, но на тебе… Что ж, даже я могу признать, что ты будешь очень даже горяч._

  
_—_ _Мааарииии_ _!_

  
_— Что? Тебе скоро шестнадцать. Эта футболка поможет тебе найти какого-нибудь горячего русского, который-_

  
_— Хорошо! Я возьму её! Возьму! — вскрикнул_ _Юри_ _лишь бы Мари не продолжал этот разговор._  
  
Кроп-топ парень взял, но так не разу и не надел. (Иногда Юри кажется, что Пхичит стал считать его  _настоящим_  лучшим другом именно после того, как случайно нашёл эту футболку. И сколько Юри не пытался объяснить, что сам бы он никогда такое не купил, Пхичит только говорил: «Я знал, что в тебе это есть!»)  
  
— И я не позволю тебе напиться, Юри, я же твой  _лучший друг_! Я просто позволю тебе  _чуть-чуть_ выпить, совсем капельку!

  
— Пхиииичииит! — застонал Юри.

  
— Я знал, что ты согласишься!

 

 

 

 

***

  
Клуб был… большим. В противоположной от входа стороне располагалась стойка ди-джея, а перед ней — просторная танцплощадка, по двум сторонам которой находилось несколько рядов диванов с маленькими столиками и пилоны.  
  
— Конечно же ты не мог выбрать что-то менее вычурное.– пробубнил Юри.

  
— Юри, расслабься! Мы всё равно не заплатили за это ни гроша. Твоя совесть может быть чиста!  
  
Они действительно вошли бесплатно. Парни были ровесниками, и оба уже третьекурсниками, но Пхичит жил в России уже второй год, так как поступил в Академию раньше. За это время таец сумел завести невообразимое количество знакомств, многие из которых были очень даже полезными. Юри оставалось только удивляться, когда они бесплатно попадали на концерты, выставки и фестивали, бесплатно ели в кафе или получали неплохие предложения для подработки. Японец даже не мечтал обладать таким талантом коммуникации.  
  
— Ладно, не спорю. Пойдем к нашему столику.  
  


***

  
Юри понадобилось несколько напитков, чтобы расслабится и почувствовать себя уверенней. Они с Пхичитом вышли на полу-пустотой танцпол, и Юри уже был достаточно пьян, чтобы почувствовать в себе энергию, которая так и просилась вырваться наружу. Они танцевали, подпевали песням, делали смешные фотки, которые Пхичит сразу же постил в Инстаграм или присылал друзьям, и пили. Много пили.  
  
Заиграла песня, под которую Пхичит, Юри, Лео и Гуан Хун обожали танцевать, и даже придумали несколько связок вместе.Она была чертовски пошлой, но они были молоды и любили танцы, так что кого это волновало? Двух парней было уже не удержать: они двигались в такт музыке, не думая, как они выглядят со стороны и забыв обо всём на свете, кроме ритма песни, друг друга и приятного ощущения радости, которое давал алкоголь. Все глаза в клубе были устремлены на них, хотя сами друзья этого не замечали: они просто ловили кайф от движений.  
  
Когда песня закончилась парни посмотрели друг на друга и засмеялись:

  
— Юри ты никогда не танцевал под эту песню  _так_ _._ Что в тебя вселилось? Или ты наконец-то заметил насколько я привлекателен и жду только тебя? — сказал Пхичит игриво улыбнувшись и обняв друга за талию.  
  
Юри был не в силах сдержать смех. Его друг всегда был добрым, открытым и приветливым, но плейбоем его точно назвать было нельзя. У Пхичита были отношения, в отличии от японца, но он не флиртовал направо и налево. В такое состояние его приводил только алкоголь, хотя всё равно его любвеобильность распространялась только на друзей, либо на тех, на кого у него были какие-то намерения. Для Юри Пхичит был самым близким человеком, но между ними никогда ничего не было. Они оба были би, но видели друг друга только друзьями. Лучшими друзьями.  
  
— Хотя я знаю, что я никогда не сравнюсь с предметом твоих фантазий, — продолжал таец, — серебряные волосы, глаза, цвета океана, тело греческого бога и грация-

  
— Всё-всё, я понял, хватит! — вскрикнул Юри. Зачем вспоминать его кумира при каждой удобной возможности? И Пхичит знал, что Юри демисексуал, и что у него заведомо не может быть никаких фантазий о незнакомом человеке, но всё равно часто дразнил его на счёт Виктора. Нежно, по-дружески, но дразнил.  
  
Пхичит захихикал, а Юри закатил глаза и отвернулся в другую сторону. О, лучше бы он этого не делал.  
  
— Пхичит? — прошептал Юри.

  
— Что такое? — отозвался парень всё ещё смотря куда-то в противоположную сторону.

  
— Пхичит… — повторил Юри дрожащим голосом.

  
— Юри, что… — начал парень, поворачиваясь, но его слова повисли в воздухе.  
  
Прямо на них с одного из диванчиков были устремлены те самые глаза цвета океана, которые можно было заметить даже в темноте клуба.Виктор Никифоров смотрел на них, в то время как его спутник говорил что-то ему на ухо. Юри не мог поверить своим глазам _. Виктор Никифоров?_  Именно в этом клубе?! Именно в это время?! Как?!  
  
Парень не мог пошевелиться, а в горле внезапно стало сухо. Ему захотелось заплакать от счастья. Его обожаемый с детства кумир находился  _прямо здесь_ , перед ним, и смотрел прямо ему в глаза. Что ему сделать? Попросить автограф? Сказать, что Виктор всегда был его вдохновением? О нет, это ужасно. Танцору такого уровня говорят это каждый день. Просто подойти и придумать что-то на ходу? Это ещё хуже: Юри уже комок нервов, а если он подойдёт ближе, то его фанатский мозг совсем отключится. О, Ками, он ещё и пьян! Как он может подойти к Виктору в таком состоянии? И они с Пхичитом станцевали этот ужасный танец, под эту ужасную песню! Пхичит наверняка выглядел горячо, а Юри не просто опозорился на весь клуб, а опозорился перед мировой звездой танцевального мира. И кинематографа. И модельного бизнеса. Ками-сама, Виктор был талантлив и популярен во всём. Он бы не удивился, если русский связан ещё и с музыкальной сферой. Может он пишет музыку? Юри может представить его со скрипкой. Хороший ли у него голос? Наверняка.  
  
В этот момент японец осознал, что Пхичит что-то ему говорит.  
  
— П-п-повтори п-пожалуйста.

  
— Юри! Я говорю, посмотри кто рядом с ним! Это же Крис! Наш учитель по пол-дэнсу!  
  
Кристофа Джакометти и правда был их преподавателем по танцам. Он был лучшим танцором на пилоне, которого Юри когда-либо видел и бесстыжим флиртовщиком. Но, как-ни странно, Юри нравились эти занятия, как и Крис, который оказался не только талантливым танцором и хорошим преподавателем, но и приятным человеком. Крис, который сейчас разговаривал с Виктором-лучшим-танцором-и-самым-красивым-мужчиной-на-земле Никифоровым.  
  
— Мне нужно выпить. — тихо, но уверенно сказал Юри и направился к бару.  
  
Это было одно из его последних воспоминаний этим летним вечером.


	2. I want you so badly, that's bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> А вы готовы к драме, которой является жизнь Виктора? Я тоже нет. В любом случае — добро пожаловать в POV Живой легенды!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Плейлист к главе: https://music.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLn2Xz_riEYWLPWwv_7mng8CYTTuvJqNWf
> 
> Трек, под который танцуют Юри и Пхичит :  
> DJ Snake ft. Selena Gomez, Cardi B & Ozuna - Taki Taki (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ixkoVwKQaJg)
> 
> Пентхаус Виктора: https://trendymen.ru/lifestyle/dayfoto/117579/  
> (кухня более светлая, а на крыше вот такая терасса: https://yandex.ru/collections/card/5ac35baabe1d770092d2a68c/)

Виктору скучно. Он вернулся в Россию четыре дня назад и выходил из дома только чтобы выгулять Маккачина. Для чего в принципе куда-то идти? Студия находится прямо дома (зачем вообще пентхаус, если у тебя нет бассейна, спортзала и студии?), а еду можно заказать.  
  
Его танцевальный тур закончился неделю назад, а дальше в расписании было пусто. В интервью Виктора постоянно спрашивали, что же будет, когда очередной тур закончится: съёмки в клипе, фильме, сериале? Может очередная реклама модного бренда или дефиле по подиуму? Написание книги о собственном успехе? (Когда Виктор прочитал это предположение в Интернете, его действительно начал пугать разгул фантазии его фанатов. Хотя может и правда написать автобиографию? «Виктор Никифоров: Вся правда о моём цвете волос»… Звучит отвратительно.)  
  
Всё дело в том, что Виктору нравилась его жизнь. Нравилось участвовать в шоу, сниматься в фильмах и рекламах, посещать приёмы и вечеринки. Просто главной его страстью были танцы, в которых он начал терять вдохновение. Нет, не то чтобы оно совсем пропало! У него были идеи для новой хореографии, и для шоу, и для костюмов… Просто он чувствовал, что если он будет так продолжать, то через несколько лет растратит весь свой творческий потенциал. Он всегда находил вдохновение во всём, что его окружало, даже в самых незначительных вещах, но последнее время всё стало каким-то… одинаковым? Просто его всё реже радовали новые знакомства, всё реже интересовало всё, что могут предложить новые города и страны, а мысли о новых шоу и съёмках практически не волновали.  
  
Прошлым летом Виктор понял в чём проблема. Ему хотелось любви. Того волшебного чувства, которое меняет тебя и мир и вокруг. Ему хотелось близкого человека, с которым можно разделить свою жизнь, свои проблемы, свои радости, мысли и эмоции. Того, кому можно отдать тело и душу, и не жалеть, зная, что этот человек любит тебя, а не твои деньги и славу. Он знал, что это звучало смешно и банально, но всё равно не мог перестать желать.  
  
На тот момент Виктору было 21 и перспектива влюбится взволновала его неописуемо. До этого у него было много любовников и отношений на неделю-две, но до чего-то серьёзного никогда не доходило: ему просто не было это нужно. Но когда парень понял, чего действительно желало его сердце, он подошёл к вопросу серьёзно, и решил найти не просто человека для совместной жизни и стабильного секса (не то чтобы у него были с этим проблемы — при таком-то количестве обожателей), а своего настоящего соулмейта: того, с кем захочется быть 24/7, выгуливать Маккачина, посещать новые страны и пробовать национальные блюда, танцевать на вечеринках и дома, кто бы научил его готовить или просто того, для кого Виктору захотелось бы научиться, на кого можно было бы тратить деньги и постоянно дарить подарки без причины, с кем можно было бы поехать в тур и сходить с ума от недосыпа, а можно было бы остаться дома и невылазить из постели целый день. Того, кому можно было бы подарить свою любовь… О, да, Виктор был романтиком. Как же сильно ему этого хотелось!  
  
Молод, красив, полон решимости и надежд, Виктор начал поиски. Он знакомился и присматривался к каждому человеку, которого встречал, приглашал сам и принимал приглашения на свидания, он искал, и искал, и искал… Но все попытки были тщетны. Некоторые хотели его только на одну ночь, некоторые на неделю, некоторые на месяц. Часто он сам понимал, через пру часов или пару свиданий, что человек ему не нравится, не подходит, не то. Некоторые решения были обоюдными, когда и он, и его партнёр осознавали, что не созданы друг для друга. Виктор разочаровывался всё больше и больше, с каждой неделей, с каждым месяцем. Он понимал, что ещё очень молод и глупо расстраиваться по таким пустякам, но ничего не мог поделать. Виктор полностью выложился в туре, и когда шоу закончилось, решил вернуться в родной город.  
  
Сейчас он лежал на диване в своём пентхаусе в Санкт-Петербурге и абсолютно не знал, что делать со своей жизнью. Менеджеры настаивали на том, чтобы он опять сделал что-то крупное, громкое и заявляющее о себе, но Виктор не считал, что это хорошая идея. Как он сможет удивить аудиторию, если сам практически перестал чему-либо удивляться?  
Из этих невесёлых мыслей его вывел звонок телефона. Виктор застонал и нехотя потянулся к столику.  
  
— Добрый вечер, chéri! — произнёс Крис на другом конце провода.  
  
— Привет! — радостно произнёс Виктор: было приятно слышать старого знакомого.   
  
Последний раз они виделись в ноябре, когда Виктор отправлялся тур. Это шоу было первым, в котором не участвовал щвейцарец, так как решил начать преподавать в Танцевальной Академии Якова Фельцмана — старого учителя Виктора. У русского был небольшой пунктик на танцоров на пилоне, поэтому они присутствовали практически в каждом его шоу, ну, и в центре всегда был Крис. В этом году парня пришлось заменить, и его место заняла очень милая девушка Натали (она была милой, но они с Виктором поняли, что не подходят друг другу в романтическом плане. Что ж, он пытался.)  
  
— Ты забыл, не так-ли? — я-знаю-что-я-прав тоном сказал швейцарец.

  
Виктор застыл. С Маккачином погулял, селфи запостил, ответил на комментарии фанатов, и позавтракал, и пообедал, отдал пару миллионов долларов на борьбу против вырубки тропических лесов, был в студии и в спортзале… Что он мог забыть?  
  
— Я люблю тебя безумно, сладкий, но это уже слишком. — вздохнул Крис. Виктор знал, что, если Крис продолжал флиртовать, значит он не злится по-настоящему.

— Мы же договорились пойти в клуб сегодня вечером, когда переписывались пару дней назад. В тот, про который я тебе рассказывал, что недавно открылся. Мы должны встретится через два часа.  
  
Оу, клуб. Виктор забыл. Хотя это не стало сюрпризом ни для Криса, ни для самого Виктора. Не удивительно, что парень позвонил ему за два часа: он знал и про то, как долго русский собирается, и про то, как он всё забывает.  
  
— Я буду готов через полтора!  
  
— Тебе лучше быть. Ни то кто-то займёт мой любимый пилон.

 

 

 

 

***

  
Заведение было… достаточно хорошим, если честно. С множеством неоновых панелей и мягкими диванами по периметру. Парни заняли свой, и начали общаться обо всём, что упустили в жизни друг друга. Виктор рассказывал про шоу и новые города, в которых побывал в этом году, а Крис — про Академию и симпатичного преподавателя свинга, с которым он начал встречаться несколько месяцев назад.  
  
— А как у тебя на личном фронте, chéri? Не решил остепениться, вернувшись на родину? — ухмыльнулся Крис. Его лицо казалось моложе и беззаботней без очков. Он идеально вписывался в атмосферу клуба в этой красной рубашке, которая удачно оттеняла его тон кожи в ярких бликах заведения.  
  
Виктор посмотрел на свой напиток. Он не знал, что ответить. Ему не хотелось врать, но рассказывать про практически год неудачных попыток в отношениях не поворачивался язык.  
  
— Я в поисках… — тихо сказал Виктор и добавил более весёлым и уверенным тоном. — Но я отлично себя чувствую вдвоём с Маккачином! Два холостяка, живущие вдвоём — идиллия!  
  
Крис засмеялся, но практически сразу замолчал.  
  
— Виктор, ты уверен, что…- русский не дал ему закончить.  
  
— Крис, зачем было тащить меня в клуб, чтобы расспрашивать о жизни? — наспех сказал парень. — Мы могли пойти в бар или посидеть у меня.  
  
Швейцарец удивлённо посмотрел на него, открыл, а потом снова закрыл рот.  
  
— Подумал, что это может быть весело. — через несколько мгновений всё-таки сказал он — Виктор, когда ты последний раз танцевал просто так? Чисто для себя?  
  
В этот раз настал черёд Виктора удивляться. Он посмотрел на Кристофа, а потом отвёл взгляд. Он не мог вспомнить, когда это было.  
  
— Знаешь, тебе стоит как-нибудь прийти в Академию.– после нескольких секунд тишины сказал Крис. — Очень вдохновляющее место.  
  
— Не вижу ничего вдохновляющего ни в Якове, ни в Лилии. — засмеялся Виктор. Крис тоже был не в силах сдержать улыбку.  
  
— Возможно. Но я говорю об учениках, мой дорогой. Они… невероятны. Там все платят довольно большие деньги за обучение, поэтому там не тех, кто просто прохлаждается. Они все очень талантливы. Умные и старательные. Там потрясающая атмосфера… Знаешь, они все из разных уголков света, но при этом как-то уживаются вместе и в школе, и в общежитии… Звучит странно, да? Кто бы мог подумать, что мне так понравится преподавать. — слегка улыбнулся Крис.  
  
Виктор пристально смотрел на своего спутника. Крис действительно заметно изменился в Академии, то ли благодаря своим ученикам, то ли благодаря новым отношениям. В любом случае это были позитивные изменения.  
  
Виктор задумался. Крис любил танцы так же сильно, как и раньше, хоть и не выступал. Может ему тоже стоит что-то изменить? Ведь не обязательно же иметь партнёра, чтобы быть счастливым. Нет, ну может для него и обязательно, но Виктор год пытался завести серьёзные отношения и ничего не вышло. Не сидеть же ему до конца жизни на последнем этаже самого высокого дома в Санкт-Петербурге и страдать по любви, которая ушла даже не появившись.  
  
Парень перевёл взгляд на танцпол. Многие из людей не умели танцевать, но всё равно получали наслаждение от происходящего. Сколько времени прошло с того момента, когда он был одним из них? Когда он последний раз танцевал ни думая ни о чём? Просто так?  
  
Его глаза наткнулись на пару смеющихся парней, делающих селфи с забавными лицами. Они оба явно не были русскими, но в то же время не принадлежали к одной национальности. Парни были привлекательными, и Виктор не был единственным, кто так считал, если несколько  _выразительных_  взглядов со стороны были показателем.  
Более низкий парень со смуглой кожей начал что-то рассказывать на камеру, периодически указывая на друга, а второй стоял рядом и смеялся, прикрывши рот рукой и покачиваясь в такт музыке.  
  
«Он милый» — мелькнуло в голове у Виктора.  
  
Игравшая композиция закончилась, и начала играть песня, которую будто написал Крис в свои более юные и необузданные годы. (Виктор всё равно иногда под неё разминался. Что ж, никто, кроме Маккачина не мог его осуждать.)   
  
Парни, за которыми он наблюдал, посмотрели друг на друга и одновременно ухмыльнулись, а потом засмеялись. После этого было…  _вау_ _!_ Они явно были профессиональными танцорами, потому что  _так_  двигаться может  _далеко_  не каждый. Было заметно, что они слышат песню не первый раз — не все их движения были импровизацией. Они явно не замечали никого, кроме друг друга и полностью окунулись в мир звуков и движений, и выкладываясь на полную, и расслабляясь одновременно. Виктор заметил, что его взгляд всё чаще останавливался на парне справа, тот который был повыше и с бледной кожей. Господи, он был прекрасен. Он двигался так, будто ритм исходил прямо из его тела, будто оно само создавало музыку. И этот кроп-топ и джинсы… Ничего особенного, но эта одежда только подчёркивала его естественную красоту. Виктор не мог отвести от него взгляд, в то время как предмет его желания не отводил глаз от своего партнёра. (Это же, в принципе, ничего не значит, да? Они могут быть просто друзьями… Верно?)  
  
Оба парня были невероятными танцорами, но смотря на того, кто справа (корейца? Скорее японца? —лицо было плохо видно) русский сходил с ума. Парни начали делать что-то типа твёрка и Виктор пропал. Он сразу заметил фигуру того брюнета, но теперь… Он редко западал на кого-то чисто визуально, даже не пообщавшись с человеком, но этот парень был особым случаем. С первого взгляда он мог показаться обычным, но присмотревшись, никто не мог отрицать его сексуальности и шарма. Виктор точно не мог. Виктор определённо пропал.  
  
— Виктор! Виктооооор! — кажется уже не первый раз окликнул его Крис.  
  
— Да, да, да, что? — отозвался русский, не отрывая взгляд от красивого азиата.  
  
— Говорю, что мне кажется, что вон те парни — он указал на танцпол — мои ученики.  
  
— Кто? — Виктор наконец-то повернулся к другу.  
  
— Те, от которых ты уже несколько минут не отводишь взгляд. — ухмыльнулся швейцарец. — Я практически уверен, что это Юри и Пхичит. Юри, тот что справа — из Японии, а второй — его лучший друг, Пхичит, родом из Таиланда. Они оба занимаются современной хореографией. В этом учебном году я преподавал у них пол-дэнс.  
  
 _Юри_. Вау. И он действительно танцор. И видимо очень недурственный танцор даже вне клуба, так как в Академию не берут кого попало. А ещё Юри учил пол-дэнс.  _Господи._ Это уже слишком.  
  
Виктор опять посмотрел на японца, зад которого был повёрнут к переду Пхичита. О, как русский хотел оказаться на его месте! Хотел бы танцевать вместе с ним, обняв его за эту стройную талию, прикоснуться к этой бледной коже и блестящим чёрным волосам… Стоп.  _«Мои ученики»_ _._  
  
— Крис?  
  
— Да, душка?  
  
— Сколько твоим ученикам лет? — осторожно спросил Виктор, с  _не_ _большим_ желанием услышать ответ.  
  
Крис громко засмеялся:  
— Им 16, Виктор. Хотя Пхичит немного младше Юри, если я ничего не путаю.  
  
Ох. 16. Что ж, это не 14, но… лучше не стоит. Конечно, у парня в 16 лет наверняка уже были и отношения, и даже секс, но это не значит, что ему стоит встречаться с кем-то, кто старше его на шесть лет. И вообще,  _кого_  в 16 лет интересуют серьёзные отношения? Ну, Виктора  _точно_  не интересовали.  
  
Хотя, это не значит, что Юри не интересуют  _несерьёзные_  отношения. Ночь с красивым парнем ещё никому не вредила…  
  
Виктор остановил эту мысль ещё до того, как она успела полностью сформироваться. Ночь с красивым парнем никак не поможет ему справиться с тем бардаком, в который превратились его чувства, а вместе с ними и жизнь. Так что да. Лучше не стоит.  
  
Но смотреть же никто не запрещает, правда?  
  
Песня подошла к концу и Пхичит начал что-то говорить Юри, обняв его за талию. Виктор  _не ревновал_  абсолютно незнакомого человека, конечно же нет.  
  
Таец продолжал говорить, а Юри смеяться, и Виктор снова не мог отвести взгляд. В этот момент японец повернулся в его сторону и их глаза встретились. Виктор застыл, и ему показалось, что Юри тоже застыл. Что  _весь_   _мир_  вокруг застыл. В этот момент Крис наклонился к нему:  
  
— Уже положил глаз на  _кого-то_ , м?  
  
Виктор ничего не ответил и всё так же продолжал смотреть на этого потрясающего парня, который заставил русского желать его за считаные минуты, который, в свою очередь, всё так и стоял не шелохнувшись. Его губы начали двигаться, но слова невозможно было разобрать. Через несколько секунд (или минут) японец что-то сказал своему спутнику и рванул к бару.  
  
Что ж, это к лучшему. Не то Виктор мог не сдержаться и, по привычке, получить то, чего ему хотелось. Русский повернулся к Кристофу, только чтобы встретится с ехидной улыбкой друга.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Ничего, chéri, ничего. — ответил Крис, с улыбкой потягивая свой коктейль.  
  


***

  
Крис и Виктор продолжали много разговаривать и много пить, в то время как русский старался особо не думать о японце в противоположном конце клуба. Не то чтобы у него получалось, но попытки были.  
  
— Всё, Виктор, мы достаточно насиделись, теперь пора заняться тем, ради чего мы сюда пришли — танцами! — бодрым, весёлым, слегка опьяневшим голосом сказал Крис.  
  
Парень понимал, что сопротивляться бесполезно, поэтому позволил швейцарцу потянуть себя на танцпол.  
  
После выпитого алкоголя было легче расслабиться и просто потдаться ритму. Виктор танцевал свободно, наслаждаясь отсутствием давления и ожиданий, позволяя своему телу сделать всю работу. Он старался не думать ни о чём, кроме движений, направляя свои мысли в мир лишь музыки и танца. Постепенно в сознание Виктора всё равно начал просачиваться образ японского юноши. Он хотел его. О, как он хотел его. Но при всей похоти русскому казалось, что парень обладает не просто красивым телом, но и не менее красивой душой. Было глупо так считать, да? Они незнакомцы, и Виктор понятия не имеет, что Юри за человек, так что он осознавал, что романтик в его душе просто пытается идеализировать предмет его желания.  
  
Чья-то рука скользнула по его плечу, и Виктор логически предположил, что это Крис. Он улыбнулся и повернулся лицом к другу, только чтобы встретится с молодой девушкой. Она была привлекательной: со светлыми глазами и каштановыми волосами, собранными в высокий хвост и одета в зелёное платье в пайетки.  
  
— Привет! — сказала она таким тоном, будто они уже были знакомы.  
  
Парень ухмыльнулся:  
  
— Привет. — Виктор улыбнулся и убрал её руку с плеча. Сейчас он был не в настроении спать с девушками. Или вообще с  _кем-либо_ , не после того, как увидел Юри.  
  
Она либо не заметила его жеста, либо решила проигнорировать:  
  
— Ты здесь один? Я Алина. — она улыбнулась и закусила нижнюю губу.  
  
 _Серьёзно?_  
  
— Нет, я пришёл с другом. Он только что отошёл, —  _куда вообще подевался Крис?_  — а сейчас мне пора.  
  
Улыбнувшись, он развернулся, собравшись уходить, но его остановила та же самая рука на плече.  
  
— Подожди! Почему бы нам не потанцевать вместе? — девушка посмотрела ему в глаза, поправляя волосы.  
  
Виктор не любил отказывать таким предложениям, когда люди, делающие их, были милыми и вежливыми. Ну, или хотя бы старались ими быть.  
  
— Прости, но мне нужно найти моего спутника. Его уже правда давно-  
  
— Он же сказал, что не хочет танцевать! По крайней мере не с тобой! — сказал незнакомый, со странным акцентом, голос откуда-то со стороны.Виктор повернул голову и встретился лицом к лицу с Юри. — Ты оооооочееень красивая, но сегодня он танцует со  _мной_!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В следующей главе - продолжение ночи Виктора и Юри ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Оставьте комментарий, мне важно Ваше мнение ヽ(♡‿♡)ノ


	3. We danced and felt alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Хэллоу, гайс! Думали, сцены в клубе закончились? Я тоже так думала... Ещё когда писала первую главу. Но... here we are. Эта глава значительно больше двух первых. Тут много танцев (неожиданно прям, да?), флирта и много-много эмоций... 
> 
> Музыка: https://music.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLn2Xz_riEYWJAHs6Uq5c1IHZVy8zxx5Cb
> 
> Песня для медляка:  
> Troye Sivan & Jonsi – Revelation (https://music.youtube.com/watch?v=9t52AgCg6nQ&list=RDAMVM9t52AgCg6nQ)

_Господи._  В близи он был ещё красивее. Бледное лицо, покрытое ярким румянцем, большие карие глаза, оттенка горячего шоколада, густые ресницы, вздёрнутый нос… Это не было той красотой, которая сразу бросается в глаза. Нет, это была мягкая, не кричащая о себе внешность, заметив которую больше невозможно было отвести взгляд. И Виктор действительно не мог. Уже который раз за вечер. Он просто стоял с широко открытым ртом и ещё более широко открытыми глазами (прям как в тот раз, когда увидел, что Яков и Лилия улыбались.  _Яков. И Лилия. Улыбались. Оба. Одновременно_ _…_ Тогда он подумал, что осталось только увидеть, как улыбается Юра Плисецкий и можно умереть спокойно.) и не двигался с места ни на миллиметр.  
  
— Почему ты стоишь? Идём скорее! — радостно вскрикнул Юри, взяв руки русского в свои.  
Виктор посмотрел на Алёну (Арину? Ангелину?), которая одновременно выглядела и удивлённой, и раздражённой, и расстроенной, а потом снова на японца.  
  
— К-к-куда? — смог выдавить из себя русский.  
  
— Танцевать конечно же, куда ещё? Ведь это то, что нравится нам обоим! Но сначала нам нужно выпить! Ведь это тоже нравится нам обоим! — брюнет широко улыбнулся и потащил Виктора к бару — видимо он уже хорошо запомнил это направление, раз смог маневрировать в сторону напитков спиной вперёд.  
  
Русский успел последний раз бросить взгляд девушке, которая уже начала разворачиваться к ним спиной. Не то чтобы его не устраивало его положение, но вышло всё-таки не очень вежливо.  
  
Они сделали несколько шагов, но тут Юри внезапно резко остановился, и Виктор так пристально смотрел в его весёлые глаза, что не заметил этого. В следующий момент Юри лежал на полу, а Виктор лежал на Юри. Не самая худшая позиция, конечно, но Виктор, мужчина с отличным самоконтролем, начал потихоньку его терять, как только снова взглянул в эти шоколадные глаза и услышал звонкий смех парня, вибрации которого проходили через всё тело Виктора, как обнажённые электрические провода. О, это точно был либо рай, либо ад — он не мог точно решить.  
  
— Виииииктоооорррр! — пока русский наслаждался ощущением тела японца под своим, Юри уже несколько раз его окликнул его имя с этим  _чудесным_  японским акцентом.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Ведь это нравится нам обоим? — промурлыкал Юри.  
  
Виктор резко выдохнул. Забыв перед этим вдохнуть.  
  
— Что нравится нам обоим? — русский искренне удивился, что его голос не дрожал. Господи с каких это пор он удивляется, что его голос  _не_  дрожал? С ним ни разу в жизни не было такого.  
  
— Пить, дурачок! — снова засмеялся Юри. Ещё  _никто никогда_  не называл  _Виктора Никифорова_   _дурачком_ , из всех вещей. Русскому нравилось это чувство. А может просто нравился тот, кто это сказал.  
  
— К-к-конечно, — в этот раз его голос таки дрожал. Парень уже даже не собирался это отрицать.  
  
— Отлично! Теперь, раз мы это прояснили, можно продолжать наш путь! — улыбнулся японец. Несколько секунд никто ничего не говорил. — Виктор? Я не могу подняться.  
  
Ах. Точно. Что с ним сегодня такое? Виктор почувствовал, как его собственное лицо слегка  _краснеет_. Сколько лет прошло, когда это происходило последний раз?  
  
Русский поднялся и подал руку Юри. Тот взял её с благодарной улыбкой:  
  
— Ты мой герой!  
  
Виктор засмеялся:  
  
— Я сам тебя повалил, для начала.  
  
— Важно то, что происходит сейчас, а не то, что было в прошлом!  
  
Виктор снова засмеялся, закинув голову наверх. У этого милашки явно было размытое понятие времени.  
  
— Не смейся с мудрых цитат из Инстаграма моего лучшего друга! — нахмурился Юри и тыкнул Виктора в бок, от чего русский взвизгнул.  
  
— Щекотно!  
  
— Сам виноват, — Виктор поднял глаза и увидел довольную улыбку этого невероятного парня. Его сердце забилось чаще.  
  
Чёрт с самоконтролем и всем остальным!  
  
— Мы собирались выпить? — с флиртующей улыбкой спросил Виктор, беря Юри под руку.  
  
— О, да!  
  
Как только парни подошли к бару и сделали заказы из ниоткуда появился Крис вместе с другом Юри.  
  
— Крис! — японец вскочил со стула и бросился на Кристофа, крепко обняв его за шею. — Я тоже рад тебя видеть, золотце. — засмеялся швейцарец, обняв его. — Уж где-где, а в одном из самых крупных ночных клубов я своих учеников встретить не ожидал. Полезные знакомства?

— Я же в России два года не только танцами занимался. — улыбаясь сказал таец.

— Правильно, mon ami, — засмеялся Крис и решил представить парня другу. — Виктор, это Пхичит, один из лучших учеников Академии. Пхичит — Виктор.  
  
— Единственное, в чём я лучший — это в дружбе с этим чудом, — указывая на Юри сказал Пхичит. — Приятно познакомиться, Виктор!  
  
— Взаимно, Пхичит! — ответил парень, пожимая руку тайцу, всё ещё поглядывая на Юри. Японец все еще обнимал Криса и это  _слегка_  беспокоило Виктора.  
  
— Юри, я тоже  _очень_  по тебе скучал, но наш русский альфа-самец может начать ревновать, — сказал Крис дразнящим тоном, пытаясь немного отстранится от обнимающего его парня. Виктор зло посмотрел на него, но промолчал.  
  
— Как вы вообще встретились? — спросил Пхичит, как-то подозрительно улыбаясь.  
  
Юри наконец-то отлепился от своего преподавателя и широко улыбнулся:  
  
— Я позвал Виктора танцевать!  
  
Как раз в этот момент бармен поставил на стойку перед ними два ярких шота.  
  
Крис взглянул на цветные жидкости и поднял бровь:  
  
— Ну ладно Виктор — это еще понятно. Там уже все потеряно, — послышалось звонкое «Эй!» со стороны русского, — но ты, Юри! Ты-то знаешь, что такое танец. И что он отличается от выпивки. В конце концов твоим учителем был  _я_!  
  
— В этом-то и проблема, — пробубнил Виктор.  
  
— Это уже новый уровень, Кристоф! — гордо заявил Юри. —Ученик превзошел учителя!  
  
Пхичит и Виктор громко засмеялись, а Крис поднял бровь:  
  
— Неужели это вызов, душка?  
  
— А ты сразу не понял? — уверенно и самодовольно улыбнулся Юри. Крис выглядел удивленно, но при этом заинтересовано, и Виктор начал ощущать, что его колени слабеют. И это от одной только  _улыбки_! И даже не в его направление! Наверное, он выпил чуть больше, чем он изначально считал.  
  
— Что ж! Докажи, ученик. Увидим, превзошел ты меня или нет, — теперь Крис улыбался так же, как Юри. — Предлагаю танцевальный батл-  
  
— Легко!  
  
—… на пилоне.  
  
— Прям с языка снял.  
  
Крис ухмыльнулся еще более удовлетворенно, а Виктор с Пхичитом уставились на Юри. Серьёзно? Танцевальный батл? На  _пилоне_? С  _Крисом_? Виктор конечно верил в Юри, но он как никто другой знает талант швейцарца.  
  
— Юри, ты уверен, что это хорошая идея? Ты же потом будешь жалеть, — сказал его друг.  
  
— Ты сам сказал, что нам нужно немного оторваться!  
  
— Я… — начал Пхичит, но Юри оборвал его объятием и поцелуем в щеку.  
  
— Это будет весело! — сказал он и выпил шот.  
  


 

 

 

 

***

  
«Весело» — вряд ли было тем словом, которое описать то, что происходило. Виктор смотрел на Юри и просто не мог поверить в то, что видел. Нельзя было сказать, что японец был лучше или хуже Криса на пилоне, он просто был чем-то абсолютно другим. Он был слиянием противоположностей: резкости и мягкости движений, огня и воды, Адом и Раем слившимися в одно. Он был сногшибателен, и Виктор знал, что не был единственным, кто так думал: кажется, весь клуб включая персонал, смотрел на это шоу и не верил своему счастью. Виктору это не нравилось. В глубине души ему хотелось быть единственным, кому позволеновидеть эту чувственность и сексуальность Юри, которая полностью обнажилась только сейчас.  
  
О, кстати об обнажённости. Начинал Юри одетым. Первыми это прекрасное тело покинули джинсы, а за ними (когда Крис и думать забыл про батл и присоединился к танцу Юри) последовала и футболка. Пока два парня танцевали, Виктор пялился на японца. Он был  _слаб_. Юри был совершенен: невысокого роста, деликатной фигурой, сильным и гибким телом, и  _такой_ растяжкой, что Виктор невольно думал, как бы она сыграла свою роль в  _других_  обстоятельствах. Хорошо, что и Крис, и Юри периодически теряли баланс и дразнили друг друга, если у них не получалось какое-то движение, так что Виктор не только возбуждался, но и смеялся.  
  
Юри с Крисом продолжали соблазнять всех вокруг, обливаясь шампанским и Виктор был так заворожён пластикой Юри, что не заметил, как песня подошла к концу.  
  
Парень и моргнуть не успел, как тот, с кого он целый вечер не сводил взгляд, стоял прямо перед ним.  
  
— Потанцуешь со мной? — улыбаясь спросил Юри, протягивая руку.  
Сердце русского замерло. Почему? Ну, во-первых, Юри был  _только_ в чёрных боксёрах. Во-вторых, Виктора редко приглашали танцевать. Ирония, правда? Чем популярнее он становится, тем чаще люди на вечеринках и балах, которые знали кто он такой (а 99% из них это знали) ожидали, что он сам должен выбрать себе партнера. Ведь он Виктор Никифоров —  _живая легенда_ , один из лучших танцоров столетия. Иногда его все же приглашали на танец, но это был либо кто-то пьяный, кому уже было всё равно живая он легенда или не очень, либо же те, кто действительно не знал, кто он такой. Виктор старался не думать о том, что Юри явно относился к первой категории.  
  
Сердце сердцем, а отвечать нужно:  
  
— С радостью, — искренне сказал русский.  
  
Улыбка Юри, которая последовала за ответом, была более чем ослепительной — это была самая счастливая из всех улыбок, которые Виктор видел за всю свою жизнь.  
  
Как только Виктор положил свою руку Юрина талию, заиграли первые ноты фламенко.  
  
— Эээээээ, я не уверен, что ты имел ввиду это, — сказал Виктор, указывая в сторону колонок.  
  
— Мне всё равно что танцевать, важно  _с кем_ , — нежным, но в тоже время соблазнительным голосом сказал Юри. — Или ты боишься, что не потянешь? — на его лице появилась самоуверенная улыбка.  
  
Виктор улыбнулся в ответ: духа соперничества этому парню явно было не занимать.  
  
— Неужели хочешь поучаствовать в ещё одном батле, детка? На этот раз с настоящим танцором? — поддразнил он, аккуратно проводя большим пальцем по нижней губе японца. Юри опустил глаза, наблюдая за движением. Затем он поднял глаза и взглянул на Виктора из-под ресниц.  
  
— Возможно, — также дразняще ответил он, и совершенно внезапно укусил русского за этот самый большой палец.  
  
Виктор громко взвизгнул. Это было непредвиденно. И больно. Он грозно посмотрел на японца, но глядя на открытое лицо Юри, было невозможно долго злиться.  
  
Брюнет тоже игриво уставился на него, не отрывая взгляд и не мигая. Не разрывая зрительного контакта, он резко поменял их позиции: рука японца оказалась на талии Виктора, и русский на автомате положил свою руку на плече партнёра.  
  
Воу.  _Это было неожиданно_. Не то чтобы Виктор был против смены позиций. В  _любых_  занятиях.  
  
Они начали танцевать… Это было ритмично, страстно, музыкально, чувственно, грациозно и… просто идеально. Его партнёр был поразителен: он не только был идеален с технической точки зрения, он был идеален во всём. Все его жесты были наполнены темпераментом и изяществом, он будто сам источал музыкальный мотив вместе с неповторимой аурой их совместных движений.Виктор был неплох в танцах, исполняющихся в паре, но он всегда придерживался мнения, что между партнёрами обязательно должна быть какая-то химия. Не обязательно любовь или страсть, а просто глубокая связь, которая подарит постановке ту искру, которой нет между абсолютно чужими людьми. Парень не знал Юри хорошо, он вообще ничего о нём не знал, но кто угодно в комнате мог сказать, что здесь  _была_  химия,  _была_  искра, и  _очевидно_  была страсть.  
  
Они с Юри были абсолютно разными и одинаковыми одновременно, в результате создавая незабываемый коктейль из резких движений и нежных прикосновений на фоне страстной музыки. Их танец отображал одновременно лидерство и покорность, которые смешивались друг с другом с каждым вращением, взмахом и поворотом партнёров.  
  
Виктор танцевал, как в последний раз, и чувствовал, как его мышцы горят под одеждой, но не смел остановится.  _Не мог_ остановится.  _Не хотел_  остановится. Этот танец будто был именно тем, чего так давно жаждала его душа.  
  
К сожалению музыка подошла к концу, и парни замерли, держась за руки.  
  
— Ну что? Как думаешь, кто из нас победил? — тяжело дыша спросил Виктор, при этом пытаясь звучать соблазнительно. Он надеялся, что у него вышло.  
  
— Это был только первый раунд, — уверенно сказал Юри.  
  
— Ого! Звучит прямо как приглашение на ещё один танец, — промурлыкал Виктор, смотря прямо в глаза Юри.  
  
Японец нежно улыбнулся ему, слегка покраснев (наверняка это от алкоголя):  
  
— Это оно и есть. Только не на один, — ответил Юри.  
  
Виктор стоял и пялился на своего партнёра. Не то чтобы ему было очень трудно танцевать фламенко, но он в нём выложился на полную. Духота помещения лишь отнимала энергию, а та, которую прибавлял алкоголь сразу уходила на всю палитру ощущений и эмоций, которые дарил ему Юри. А их, нужно признать, было много.  _Очень_  много. Больше, чем Виктор когда-либо испытывал за свою жизнь.  
  
Но кто он такой чтобы сдаваться? Не зря же его прозвали живой легендой.  
  
Следующим танцем был брейк-данс. Виктор не смог не удивится, что Юри прекрасен и в этом жанре. После этого они снова направились к бару, где выпили несколько (довольно много, на самом деле) шотов, а потом заказали по коктейлю.  
  
Виктор смотрел на Юри и начинал осознавать сколько радости тот принёс ему всего лишь двумя танцами (один из которых даже не был парным) и пол-дэнсом (который, в своё время, плавно перерос в стриптиз.) Парень был загадкой; милой, горячей загадкой, которую Виктор был бы не прочь разгадывать. Где его родина? Что у него за семья? Любимый танец? Цветок? Музыка? Как только парень решил задать один из этих вопросов, Юри заговорил:  
  
— Я тебе нравлюсь.  
  
Виктор не мог понять вопрос это или утверждение:  
  
— Ээмм… Я-  
  
— Не волнуйся! Ты тоже мне нравишься! — с широкой улыбкой заявил Юри. — Это же здорово, да? Когда все взаимно. — Он взял руку Виктора, которая не держала коктейль. Кто угодно мог заметить, что здесь  _что-то_  происходит.  
  
Не то чтобы Виктору этого не хотелось. Даже наоборот.  
  
Юри нахмурился, глядя на их сплетенные руки:  
  
— Значит теперь мы можем быть вместе? —пробубнил он. Потом его лицо озарилось, и он снова улыбнулся, глядя русскому в глаза, — Мы ведь действительно можем быть вместе!  
  
Виктор первый раз в жизни не знал, что сказать. Он вернулся в Россию, где последний раз был более полугода назад, пошёл в клуб с другом, которого не видел столько же, а потом встретил фантастического парня, который казался просто идеалом. И сейчас этот парень говорил, что они могут быть  _вместе_ _._ Стоит ли ему сказать да? И было ли это вообще вопросом? Может просто размышлением и это ничего не значило? Сложно.  
  
— А если мы можем быть вместе, значит мы можем танцевать так много, сколько захотим и никому это не покажется странным! — продолжал свои размышления Юри.  
  
Почему его вообще так волновало, что о них подумают окружающие?  
  
В любом случае, вместе или нет, но они ничего друг о друге не знают. Нужно это исправить.  
  
— Может… Юри, что ты любишь?  
  
Японец удивлённо на него посмотрел, а потом засмеялся:  
  
— Ты милый! Не только красивый, но и смешной! Кто вообще спрашивает такие вещи в  _клубе_ , из всех мест?  
  
— Ээмм, ну… Я…  _Я_  спрашиваю такие вещи в клубе… — что с ним делал этот парень? Он никогда не говорил такое маленькое количество слов в одном предложении.  
  
Юри прекратил смеяться и посмотрел на него широко открытыми глазами:  
  
— Ох… Прости… Я просто не хожу в клубы часто… и… не знаю как  _это всё_  делается… — его и так румяное от алкоголя лицо стало на тон краснее.  
  
Виктор понятия не имел, что Юри имел ввиду под «этим всем», но тот факт, что он не очень часто ходит по клубам порадовал русского. Всё-таки, если Юри ведет себя так каждый раз, когда выпьет, то может очень легко попасть в неприятности. С такими-то бёдрами…  
  
— Не волнуйся. Я тоже не часто выхожу в свет, — известный на весь мир танцор и актер редко выходит в свет? Логика — твоя сильная сторона, Никифоров. — В смысле… Только по необходимости… То есть премьеры и какие-то официальные мероприятия, а в остальном только если зовет кто-то из хороших знакомых. — Наконец-то смог закончить мысль Виктор, — Хотя  _с тобой_  я бы уже сейчас пошел куда угодно, — добавил он и подмигнул.  
  
Снова румянец. Виктор уже понял, что это одна из тех вещей, на которые действительно можно смотреть вечно.  
  
— Я польщён, — тихо, но с улыбкой ответил Юри.  
  
— Ну так? — не отступал Виктор. — Расскажешь что-то о себе?  
  
Повисла пауза. Видимо Юри, в его состоянии было не очень легко собраться с мыслями. Наконец-то он нашел ответ:  
  
— Я люблю танцы! — наконец-то ответил он.  
  
— Это… неожиданно, — засмеялся Виктор. — Может что-то еще?  
  
— Эм… Мне нравятся животные. С ними проще… чем с людьми. Я люблю видеоигры и книги… ещё сериалы и фильмы… и покушать… но редко делаю что-то из этого, потому что не хватает времени из-за учёбы, а еда… я очень легко набираю вес, а для танцев это не очень… удобно. Эмм… Я люблю океан и вообще плавать… вода расслабляет… Эмм… — Юри улыбнулся и посмотрел русскому в глаза. — Я, наверное, никому никогда не рассказывала столько всего и сразу. Это весело!  
  
Виктор застыл на пару секунд. Вау. Он знал, что в каждом человеке внутри намного больше, чем кажется на первый взгляд, и Юри не был исключением.Новая информация ещё больше притягивала русского к этому парню. Он был прекрасен и внутри, и снаружи. Его влекло тело, его влекла душа. Виктор не мог дождаться, когда узнает этого мальчика получше.  
  
 _Когда_  он узнает этого мальчика получше? Они незнакомцы. Даже если они проведут ночь вместе, это не значит, что тут есть шанс на что-то большее. И Юри всего шестнадцать. Судя по тому, как он смотрит на Виктора, можно понять, что он чувствует что-то к нему, а симпатия это или просто страсть — большой вопрос. Интересуют ли Юри серьезные отношения? А просто дружба? Секс по дружбе? Или хотя бы одна ночь? Виктор не может просто так его отпустить. Уже не может. Всего лишь после нескольких часов. Он столько раз разочаровывался в отношениях и просто в людях, но просто так забыть об этой встрече он тоже не сможет. Это уже понятно. Юри притягивает его, и он не в силах устоять. Он хочет от этого знакомства максимум, но готов принять и минимум, если это означает больше времени с Юри.  
  
— Мне нравится тебя слушать, Юри, — мягко сказал Виктор и слегка сжал руку японца. — Я тоже люблю танцы. И животных. И книги. И океан.  
  
— Жаль здесь нельзя купаться, — немного грустноЮри.  
  
— Согласен. Именно поэтому в моём доме есть бассейн, — Глаза японца засияли, поэтому Виктор решил продолжить. — Он крытый, поэтому можно купаться в любое время года. Заходи, если вдруг захочется поплавать, — предложил русский, — голышом.  
  
Юри покраснел, но засмеялся, поэтому Виктор считал это маленькой победой:  
  
— Заодно познакомишься с Маккачином. Уверен, вы понравитесь друг другу, — он осознал, что его собаку знает далеко не каждый житель Земли. —Это мой пудель. Маккачин.  
Юри широко улыбнулся:  
  
— Я знаю! Он прелесть! — Виктор слегка удивился его энтузиазму, но исключительно в приятном смысле. — В детстве родители купили мне такого плюшевого — это была моя самая любимая игрушка! А через пару лет, когда я был уже в состоянии заботиться о домашнем животном они подарили мне настоящего пуделя! Правда он намного меньше Маккачина, но не менее красивый. — гордо заявил японец.  
  
Виктор был готов умереть это такой прелести — Юри не просто нравилась его собака, у него еще и была практически такая же! Это было слишком мило для его хрупкой души.  
  
— У тебя есть фото?  
  
Следующие минут двадцать прошли в любовании питомцами друг друга.  
  
А следующие часа два — в практически беспрерывных танцах: быстрых, медленных, страстных, нежных… Они останавливались только чтобы выпить, когда Крис и Пхичит присоединялись к ним. Все много смеялись, хотя, если бы подростки были трезвыми, им бы эта ситуация, где они пьют со своим преподавателем и его другом, наверняка показалась бы менее приемлемой, чем сейчас. Было сделано множество фотографий (в основном Юри) на все доступные телефоны (кроме Юри — его это видимо не сильно интересовало); у Пхичита полностью села батарея, так что он забрал телефон своего друга, чтобы сделать очередное групповое селфи (по версии Виктора Юри вышел лучше всего. На всех фотках.)  
Было невероятно весело, и Виктор полностью забыл о существовании проблем. С Юри было так легко, беззаботно и страстно, что ему казалось будто ему самому всего шестнадцать лет и они — двое подростков, перед которыми весь мир и дорога в счастливое будущее. О да, он был пьян. Его опьяняла атмосфера и танцы с Юри, но в тоже время прикосновения этого парня отрезвляли: каждое касание было как удар тока и отдавало жаром по всему телу. Было приятно.  
  
Сейчас Виктор ощущал этот жар на полную: Юри соприкасался с ним всем своим (теперь уже одетым)телом, положив руки на плечи. Они танцевали медленный танец (откуда  _в клубе_  вообще такая музыка? Виктор посмотрел в сторону диджея и увидел, что рядом с ним сидит Крис и довольно улыбается. Тогда понятно откуда.), прямо как школьники на выпускном из американских фильмов. Виктор уже считал этот момент одним самым лучшим в своей жизни. И не только потому что бедра Юри были плотно прижаты к его. Просто эти минуты казались идеальными. То, как Юри обнимал его, как говорил всякие глупости на ухо, как аккуратно перебирал короткие пряди волос на затылке партнёра, и как приятно ощущалась его стройная талия под руками русского. Японец отрвал голову от плеча партнёра и заговорил:  
  
— Виктор?  
  
— Да, милашка?  
  
— Если я выиграю наш с тобой танцевальный батл, ты станешь моим тренером? Стань моим тренером, Виктор! – громко заявил Юри, обняв шею партнёра ещё сильнее.  
  
Виктор смотрел на него широко открытыми глазами, чувствуя, как его щёки наливаются румянцем. Юри хочет, чтобы он помог ему с танцами? Что это значило? Было ли это в прямом смысле или это то самое предложение быть вместе?  
  
Русский не знал, что ответить, но когда Юри смотрел на него этими искрящимися яркими глазами, с румянцем на щеках и волосами, торчащими во все стороны, кто он был таким, чтобы отказывать?  
  
— А ещё мои родители управляют гостиницей в Японии! Ты обязательно должен приехать к нам и попробовать онсэн! — радостным голосом продолжал строить планы Юри.  
  
Виктор, конечно-же был готов согласиться на любое предложение парня, но в этом случае он просто не понимал о чём речь. Он решил ответить как-то остроумно, но вместо этого из его рта вылетело:  
  
— Юри, дорогой, я не знаю, что такое «онсэн».  
  
Мощная тактика флирта, Никифоров. Пока что лучшая из твоего арсенала.  
  
Юри удивлённо на него посмотрел и пару секунд тишина продолжалась. Виктор не заметил, что песня, под которую они танцевали, закончилась. Внезапно лицо японца осенилось:  
  
— У меня есть фото! — Он похлопал себя по карманам джинсов. — Пхичит забрал мой телефон… Виктор, возьми нам ещё что-то выпить — встретимся у бара! Я сейчас вернусь!  
Сказав это, он поцеловал Виктора в щеку и убежал в сторону, где они последний раз видели Пхичита.  
  
 _Ого._ Ему это не показалось? Юри правда  _поцеловал_  его? Виктор был окрылен: этот вечер наверняка станет поворотной точкой в его жизни. Он очень давно не ощущал столько надежды на то, что все наконец-то сложится в его пользу, как сейчас.  
  
Парень направился к бару с нежной улыбкой на губах, и блеском в глазах. Юри поцеловал его, и пусть это было лишь в щеку, пусть Виктор не получит этим вечером ничего большего, он чувствовал себя счастливым.  
  
Он заказал два коктейля и стал ждать. Прошло пять минут, потом десять. Виктор поднял взгляд от экрана телефона и стал вглядываться в толпу. Юри все не было, и не было. Русский заметил в толпе Криса и направился к нему.  
  
— Ты не видел Юри? Он пошёл искать своего друга и куда-то пропал.  
  
— Прекрасный Принц упустил свою японскую Золушку? — пошутил Крис, но заметив выражение лица Виктора ответил, — Нет, не видел. Хотя Пхичит разговаривал с какой-то девушкой. Может они решили уединиться?  
  
— Где ты их видел?  
  
— У тех диванчиков.  
  
— Чёрт. Юри пошел в другую сторону.  
  
Виктор обыскал весь клуб и спросил весь персонал не видели ли они «суперкрасивого невысокого азиата с большими глазами, длинными ногами, одетого в чёрные скинни с именем Юри». Никто не мог ничего сказать, пока один из официантов не сообщил, что он видел, как парень, точно подходивший под описание садился в такси.  
  
Сердце Виктора замерло. Как такое могло случится? Почему Юри уехал? Им же было весело, и он сказал, что вернётся. Им же  _было_  весело, да? Может что-то срочное? Но он же мог объяснить хоть в двух словах, или хотя бы позвонить. Но у него не было телефона… И они не обменялись номерами! Как теперь Виктору связаться с ним? Может Юри и не хочет с ним связываться. Может он просто искал отговорку, чтобы уйти. Но он казался таким искренним и честным… Он абсолютно не был похож на человека, который бы так поступил…  
  
У Виктора заболела голова. Всё вокруг: яркий свет в темноте, бит музыки, танцующие люди — стало давить.  
  
Он сообщил Крису, что едет домой и сел в такси.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Это было грустно? Это было весело? Я сама не понимаю. 
> 
> В четвёртой главе – утро Юри и Пхичита. Будет ли Юри помнить о своих подвигах? Скоро узнаем!


	4. Let me forget you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Всем привет ♡＼(￣▽￣)／♡   
> Четвёртая глава уже здесь! Будет ли Юри помнить о подвигах прошлой ночи? Сейчас узнаем!
> 
> Музыка: https://music.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLn2Xz_riEYWL__t0LDWT167iJIyjS9Wff
> 
> Напоминаю, как выглядит комната парней:   
> https://www.flickr.com/photos/laceyj/6130742263/  
> https://www.flickr.com/photos/laceyj/6130742437/

Юри приоткрыл один глаз и попытался навести резкость, чтобы понять где он находится. Парень был рад увидеть напротив себя их с Пхичитом стол и полки с книгами. Значит, он не просто добрался до общежития, он даже добрался до  _своей комнаты_. Это хорошо. Просто отлично. То, что он был не на своей кровати не имело особого значения.  
  
Юри поднялся на локтях и сразу же пожалел об этом: голова кружилась так, будто он пил не ночью, а несколько минут назад. Когда комната перестала вращаться Юри оглянулся вокруг и обнаружил Пхичита на полу, недалеко от двери. Судя по всему, тот факт, что он добрался хоть до какой-то кровати, можно считать заслугой. Он пощупал пространство вокруг себя и не смог найти свой телефон. Юри снова перевел взгляд на друга и заметил свой гаджет у него в руке. Что ж, это облегчение. Чехол с пуделями было довольно-таки трудно достать.  
  
Собрав волю в кулак, парень встал с кровати — пить хотелось ужасно.  
  


***

  
После поднятия Пхичита с пола, четырёх стаканов воды и такого долгожданного душа, Юри сидел за столом и пил чай. Парень пытался вспомнить, что происходило вчера ночью, но все воспоминания были размытыми и обрывистыми. Он помнит, что много пил (будто это и так не ясно по его состоянию) и много танцевал (к этому заключению тоже было  _очень_  трудно прийти). Он помнит, что танцевал всё время с одним человеком, и это был парень… и ещё, что люди вокруг него делали много фото…  
  
Юри взял свой телефон и открыл последние снимки.  
  
Что. За. Херня.  
  
С экрана телефона на него смотрели четыре улыбающихся лица: его, Пхичита, Кристофа и  _Виктора Никифорова_. Они точно ходили в клуб, а не на тусовку косплееров?  
  
Юри начал листать фото, и мысль, что у него галюцинации всё прочнее оседала у него в голове. Вот их общие снимки, где сначала Юри обнимает Пхичита, а потом Виктора. Вот Виктор держит Юри на руках. Вот Юри пьет какую-то яркую жидкость из бутылки, Крис и Виктор что-то ему кричат, а Пхичит смеется, делая селфи. Вот Юри поит этим зельем Виктора, а Крис и Пхичит ехидно улыбаются на камеру. Вот все вчетвером держат по шоту. Вот Виктор обнимает Юри одной рукой за талию, положив вторую на плечи Криса, и смеется, закинув голову назад. Вот Крис держит палец вверх, Пхичит указывает на Юри и Виктора чуть дальше, в то время как японец что-то говорит, а Виктор пристально смотрит на его лицо с нежной улыбкой на губах… При этом, на всех фотках Юри был в одних лишь боксёрах, а на более поздних уже в джинсах (хоть что-то). Таких фото было штук пятьдесят. Юри просмотрел их все.  
  
Но, как оказалось, это были только цветочки — ягодки начались, когда брюнет дошёл до видео, где были только он (слава Ками — одетый) и Виктор. Это было просто плавное покачивание под мягкую музыку; они с Виктором (это точно был он? Может это кто-то другой?) полностью соприкасались телами, и голова японца лежала на плече партнёра, в то время как его руки гладили затылок русского. Качество было не самым лучшим, но можно было рассмотреть, что оба парня были с закрытыми глазами.  
  
Юри начал листать дальше. Но там был только селфи Пхичита с какой-то девушкой. В этот момент он заметил боковым зрением, что его сосед поднялся с кровати и не глядя по сторонам направился в ванную.  
  
Японец заблокировал телефон и взял голову в руки, опиревшись локтями на стол. Что было вчера ночью? Как они ухитрились встретиться со своим  _преподавателем_ , да ещё и с  _Виктором Никифоровым_  в придачу? Ками-сама, Юри опозорился не просто на весь город, он опозорился перед своим  _кумиром_. Почему он никогда не может понять, когда стоит остановиться? Ему оставался всего лишь  _один день_  в России, но даже в такой маленький отрывок времени он сумел накосячить по-королевски.  
  
Юри почувствовал, как слёзы начинают подступать к глазам. Почему это всегда происходит именно с ним? Он всегда мечтал встретится с Виктором, как с равным, а не вот так -напившись в драбадан, раздевшись на пол города, и показав всем как сильно он ему нравится  _Виктор Никифоров, живая_ _легенда._  Слёзы потекли по щекам, и Юри всхлипнул. Господи, почему он всегда такой жалкий? Уже ничего не изменишь: он опозорился перед посетителями клуба, перед Виктором, перед Крисом и- о боже, что если его выгонят из Академии?! Как он мог устроить такое при своём преподавателе, даже не подумав, что-  
  
— Юри? Что случилось? — послышался взволнованный голос Пхичита.  
  
Его друг стоял в дверном проёме, в халате, с влажными волосами и обеспокоенным выражением лица.  
  
 _—_ П-п-прости, я… — Юри снова всхлипнул. — Я н-не помню п-п-практически ничего с-со вчера и… я п-п-посмотрел фото… я… — японец заплакал ещё сильнее.  
  
— Юри! Ты чего? Ты не сделал ничего плохого! — уверенным тоном сказал таец, подбежав к другу и приобняв его за плечи.  
  
— Я в-в-видел фотки, Пхичит… Это ужасно! Ты видел меня на них? Я… Ками-сама, т-т-там был Виктор, Пхичит,  _откуда_  он там был?! — Юри пытался сдерживаться, но получалось это плохо.  
  
— Так, Юри, давай успокаиваться. Вдыхай через нос и медленно выдыхай через рот. Давай, вместе со мной, — японец начал делать обрывистые вдохи и выдохи, как показывал его друг. — Вот молодец! Ты умница, Юри! Давай так: я сейчас схожу в столовую и возьму нам еды, а ты пока подожди немного, дособирай вещи, например. Тебе же совсем чуть-чуть упаковать осталось? — Юри закивал головой. — Ну вот и отлично! А потом, за завтраком, я тебе расскажу, что было вчера. Поверь мне, тебе нечего стыдиться.  
  
— Ты всегда так говоришь, — буркнул немного Юри немного успокоившись от спокойного тона друга.  
  
— В этот раз я могу даже поклясться жизнями Самбы, Румбы и Твёрка!  
  
Ладно. Если уж Пхичит увязал сюда и своих хомяков, значит ему можно было верить.  
  
— Х-х-хорошо… — выдавил из себя Юри.  
  
— Ты молодец! — крепко обнял его Пхичит. — Я люблю тебя, Юри, — добавил таец и направился в сторону выхода.  
  
— Я тебя тоже, — тихо ответил Юри.  
  
Было приятно слышать слова поддержки от Пхичита. Он всегда выл рядом, даже в самые трудные моменты, когда Юри был готов лететь в Японию первым рейсом. Вряд-ли бы японец достиг того уровня, на котором он сейчас, если бы Пхичит не помогал с его волнением и неуверенностью. Они были вместе 24/7 и присутствие близкого человека действительно хоть немного успокаивало Юри, при отсутствии Юко, Такеши и его семьи.  
  
Юри начал доставать вещи, которые он еще не упаковал. Такие монотонные занятия помогали ему успокоиться, и его друг знал это (вообще для Пхичита это было довольно удобно — Юри часто переживал, поэтому часто убирал).  
  
Через некоторое время его сосед вернулся с двумя подносами, полными еды и напитков (слишком полными, если вы спросите Юри).  
  
— Снова выпросил у Веры больше положенного?  
  
— Что поделать, я обладаю неподражаемой природной харизмой, — ответил таец.  
  
Это было правдой. Пхичит был обаяшкой и мог очаровать кого угодно. Его обожали все — и учителя, и ученики, и даже персонал не был исключением. Особенно Вера. Она была поваром в их общежитии и часто разрешила Пхичиту взять чуть больше остальных или что-то из еды персонала — что-то намного более калорийное и не такое полезное.  
  
В каждом здании общежития была своя столовая, где ученики завтракали, обедали и ужинали. В главном корпусе Академии, был буфет, где можно было перекусить и попить. Вся еда была вкусной, но подстроенной под диету спортсменов, так что Пхичита можно было понять. К тому же у парня был невероятный метаболизм, так что чуть-чуть больше пищи ему не вредило. В отличии от Юри, который, кажется мог набрать вес от чуть большего количества кислорода в воздухе.  
  
Парни сидели на одной кровати и ели свой завтрак в тишине. Первым ее нарушил Юри:  
  
— Так что… на счёт вчера?  
  
— О, Юри, тебе не о чем переживать! — с полным ртом пробубнил Пхичит. — Сейчас я тебе расскажу, все, что сам помню.  
  
И он рассказал, как они танцевали, и как заметили Виктора. Как Пхичит случайно встретил Криса, и тот сказал, что пришел с другом, и как он был удивлен увидеть Виктора и Юри вместе. Как Крис вызвал Юри на батл и все закончилось раздеванием обоих. Как Виктор и Юри потом танцевали, практически не прерываясь. И как потом Пхичит искал Юри, но не смог найти ни его, ни Виктора.  
  
Мозг Юри отключится. Он нем мог ничего сказать, он не мог пошевелиться. Ему казалось, что все это какой-то странный сон, и что сейчас он проснется в Хасецу, не волнуясь ни о Академии, ни о своем кумире, с которыми он, судя по всему провел пол ночи. Было слишком много информации, с которой Юри было слишком трудно справиться за один раз.  
  
К парню резко начали возвращаться хаотичные обрывки моментов прошлой ночи: он, Виктор, яркие огни клуба, разговоры про океан и книги, коктейли и шоты, девушка в зелёном платье, фламенко и брейк-данс, фотографии Маккачина и Викчана, медленный танец…  
  
— Я пошёл искать тебя, чтобы забрать свой телефон… но нигде не смог найти, — начал Юри, напрягая память. — Я вышел на улицу, решив, что ты можешь быть там… а потом… там была какая-то странная компания. Они начали что-то кричать и… Я помню, что просто не придумал ничего лучше, чем сесть в ближайшее такси…  
  
— Ох… Я… Когда это было? — спросил Пхичит.  
  
— После медленного танца… Вроде-бы… — засомневался японец. — Да, после него. — наконец-то уверенно ответил Юри.  
  
—  _Ох_ … — всё, что ответил таец.  
  
— Что такое?  
  
— Я снял начало того, как вы танцевали, а потом ко мне подошла та девушка — Лиза. Она сказала, что видела меня в нескольких видео и мы разговорились… Потом всё приобрело слегка другой оттенок и мы оказались в уборной… Короче говоря, дальше поцелуев ничего не зашло, но… Видимо, когда ты меня искал я был в ванной комнате с Лизой… Потом я нашёл Криса и спросил где вы двое. Он сказал, что ты пошёл искать меня, сказав Виктору подождать.Он долго ждал, потом долго искал тебя, а потом уехал домой.  
  
Виктор Никифоров ждал его? Искал его? Ситуация становилась всё непонятней и непонятней с каждой секундой.Наверное, он всё-таки спит. В какой, интересно, параллельной Вселенной  _Виктор_ будет зачем-то ждать его,  _Юри_?  
  
Видимо Пхичит заметил смешанные эмоции на его лице, поэтому осторожно начал говорить:  
  
— Юри… Ты, наверное, не совсем понял, что я имел ввиду. Ты провёл с Виктором весь вечер, и вы смеялись, танцевали и выглядели… счастливыми. Он смотрел только на тебя, и кто угодно, кто там был может это подтвердить. К тому же я… я редко вижу тебя таким, как видел тебя в этот день. Ты был беззаботным и открытым, и тебе явно было комфортно рядом с Виктором. Поверь мне, я же видел это.  
  
Повисла неловкая пауза. Пхичит не знал, что добавить, Юри не знал, что думать.  
  
— Я был пьян, Пхичит. Я бы чувствовал себя так с кем угодно, — тихо сказал Юри. — И ты совсем не знаешь его… Наверняка он ведёт себя так со всеми.  
  
— Юри, почему ты так говоришь? Мы оба знаем, как трудно тебе расслабиться с чужими людьми, пьяный ты или трезвый. И если бы Виктор вёл себя так со всеми, то Крис наверняка бы остановил его — ты один из его любимчиков, он бы не позволил кому-то навредить тебе,  _даже_  Виктору Никифорову.  
  
— О Господи, Крис! Что  _он_  теперь обо мне подумает? Что если меня выгонят из Академии?  
  
— Юри, никто тебя не выгонит. Ты лишь продемонстрировал, как хорошо нас здесь обучают, — Юри застонал. — Хотя вряд-ли об этом кто-то узнает. Я уверен, что Крис никому ничего не скажет… — Юри выдохнул, — к сожалению.  
  


***

  
Юри крепко обнял Пхичита и не отпускал пару минут. Вокруг было множество людей: кто-то улетал, кто-то прилетал, и парни стояли в центре аэропорта, будто вокруг не было никого. Наконец-то он отстранился и сказал:  
  
— Мне правда будет тебя не хватать.  
  
— Ююююрии! Меньше драмы! Современные технологии — чудо! Будем созваниваться по скайпу каждый день!  
  
— Ты прав… — вздохнул Юри.  
  
— Я знаю о чём ты, — более мягким тоном сказал таец. — Мне тоже будет не хватать тебя… но это всего лишь на два месяца! После этого нас ждёт целый семестр изнурительных тренировок и приключений!  
  
— Это если меня не отчислят из-за моих ночных проделок, — буркнул японец.  
  
— Тебя не за что отчислять, дурачина! — дал ему лёгкий бодзатыльник Пхичит. — Тебе вообще должны заплатить за пиар ТА! — оба брюнета засмеялись. — Юри…. На счёт прошлой ночи… Может как-то свяжешься с Виктором? Он ведь искал тебя.  
  
— Пхичит, пожалуйста… Я не хочу об этом думать. Мы незнакомцы. Даже если ему и понравилось во мне что-то — это был алкоголь, а не реальный я. Я бы никогда не пригласил его на танец и вообще не привлёк бы… кого-то вроде  _него_. Мы… на абсолютно разных уровнях.  
  
— Юри, все люди на одном уровне. Ты ничем не хуже его. Я не хочу тебя ни к чему принуждать, но возможно тебе стоит рискнуть… Я знаю, что я видел, я был не таким пьяным, как ты, — послышалось недовольное «Эй!» от Юри. — Просто то, что человек популярен и талантлив не гарантирует ему счастья. Тебе стоит престать думать о Викторе, как о боге. Рядом с тобой он был не просто реальным. Он был настоящим.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Возможно, Пхичит и Юри слишком хорошие друзья в этой истории, но… Что я могу сказать? Юри заслуживает поддержки.
> 
> В пятой главе Виктор принимает важное решение:)
> 
> Заинтересовал фик? Оставьте хотя бы пару слов в комментариях - не только для себя стараюсь ( ´ ∀ `)ノ～ ♡


	5. Summer memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я снова с вами (ノ°∀°)ノ⌒･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*☆
> 
> Плейлист к главе: https://music.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLn2Xz_riEYWLx9ZnHNYo3fsUCEl92B7yC
> 
> Пентхаус Виктора: https://trendymen.ru/lifestyle/dayfoto/117579/

Как только Виктор открыл глаза, на него сразу же нахлынули воспоминания прошлой ночи. Парень вздохнул и зажмурил глаза. Юри на пилоне, Юри пьёт коктейль, Юри танцует с ним… Юри уходит…  
  
Виктор сел на край своей огромной кровати. Он уснул в джинсах и рубашке, которые одевал вчера, а не обнаженным, как обычно. Спать в одежде вообще было неудобно, а спать в джинсах — почти также неудобно, какв тот раз, когда он уснул в костюме из перьев, в то время как все обнажённые участки его тела были покрыты специальными блёстками. Лучше не вспоминать.  
  
Парень разделся, оставшись только в нижнем белье и направился на кухню, чтобы попить. Он сел за стол со стаканом воды в руках, смотря на Санкт-Петербург сквозь огромные окна. День был достаточно пасмурным: небо было светло-серым, делая весь пейзаж лишённым любого контраста. Скоро должны были начаться белые ночи, и Виктор ждал их с таким же нетерпением, как это было в детстве. Это время до сих пор казалось ему волшебным, будто часть Земли, где происходило это чудо, на время переносится в другую реальность, отрываясь от остального мира. Он всегда любил этот период: и когда был ребёнком, и родители разрешали не спать подольше, и когда был подростком, и кажется, вообще не спал, живя на энергетиках, и сейчас… Но мысли о Юри омрачали даже такое событие.  
  
Почему Юри ушел? Этот вопрос вращался в голове Виктора на повторе. Почему, почему, почему, почему… Ему действительно казалось, что между ними возникла особая связь. Он позволил себе надеяться, впервые за долго время, что из этого может что-то получиться. Хоть что-нибудь. Ведь, тогда, смотря в глаза Юри, слыша его смех и двигаясь в одном ритме с телом японца, Виктору показалось, что все вокруг намного лучше, чем есть на самом деле. Что он найдет того самого, что он не потеряет вдохновение, не потеряет жажду к танцам. Он на время забыл, что люди уходят, а события развиваются не так, как тебе хочется.  
  
Как обычно, он поторопился с выводами. Юри ушёл ничего не сказав. Было это намеренно или случайно — неважно, это уже случилось. Если бы он хотел, он бы связался с Виктором — все знают его соцсети, и при большом желании Юри мог связаться с ним через Кристофа. Русский не собирался страдать из-за какого-то парня, которого он встретил в клубе. Всё равно их пути вряд ли пересекутся.  
  


***

  
Дни сменялись неделями, а Виктор так и не знал, что ему делать дальше. К нему поступали предложения для съемок в нескольких фильмах и куче рекламных роликов. (Ему снова предложили сняться в рекламе матрёшек. Серьёзно?! Он готов на многое, но это уже слишком. В прошлый раз ему пятнадцать, срань господня! Тогда он соглашался практически на всё подряд!) Его агенты звонили так часто, что он уже перестал отвечать на их звонки.  
  
Ему было скучно, но чем себя занять он не знал. Он ходил ещё в ещё несколько клубов, хоть и не водном из них не было так же весело, как тогда с Юри… Он побывал на нескольких выставках, встречался со старыми знакомыми, но ничего из этого всё равно не изменило его угрюмого настроения. Даже Крис его бросил, уехав на месяц в Швейцарию вместе со своим бойфрендом… Чёрт побери, ему двадцать два года: когда ещё жить и тратить время на глупости? Нет, вместо этого великий Виктор Никифоров лежал на диване в обнимку со своим пуделем и размышлял о великом. Он был жалок.  
  
Парень уже подумывал согласится на одно из предложений (не на матрёшек!) Что ему терять, в любом случае? Он живёт ради ярких эмоций, любит удивляться и удивлять других, а в квартире с сюрпризами как-то туговато. Наверное, стоит согласится на то предложение от Nike…  
  
Из размышлений Виктора вырвал звонок домофона. Кто это? Место, где он живёт знало всего лишь несколько человек…  
  
Сквозь динамик послышался резкий голос Якова, и Виктор позволил ему войти. Если его старый тренер идёт к нему домой, значит вряд ли его ждёт что-то радостное. Хотя Виктор был бы рад его увидеть. Они не виделись с осени, а Яков и Лилия всё равно были одними из самых близких для него людей. Яков был его самым первым тренером, когда он был ещё совсем маленьким и занимался народными танцами. Позже Виктор решил попробовать что-то новое и их с Яковом пути разошлись на какое-то время. Позже тренер стал директором Танцевальной Академии и предложил Виктору туда поступить, что он и сделал. Виктор даже жил у них несколько месяцев после смерти его родителей, когда ему было семнадцать.  
  
Виктор встретил Якова на пороге, заметив, что старик практически не изменился с их последней встречи. Это был хороший знак. Видимо, в ТА всё гладко.  
  
— Волос меньше не стало! — радостным голосом заявил Виктор. — Что все ученики послушные?  
  
— Если бы, — пробурчал Яков. — Всё что могло выпасть, выпало, когда я тренировал тебя.  
  
— Якоооооооов!  
  


***

  
Вода закипела, и Виктор налил кипяток в заварочный чайник. Яков сидел в центре стола около окна и смотрел на город. День близился к концу и солнце освещало всю кухню желто-оранжевым светом. Приглушенные лучи падали на лицо Якова, и Виктор осознал, что всё время, которое он его знает, тренер выглядел точно так же. Ну ладно, волос действительно было больше. Но Виктор тут не при чём!  
  
— Неужели пришёл просто навестить? Или скучно без учеников посреди лета?  
  
— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что в Академии всегда есть чем заняться, — буркнул Яков. — Но ты прав, я к тебе по делу. А точнее-  
  
Снова послышался звонок домофона. Что сегодня за ажиотаж такой? Неужели кто-то ещё вспомнил о его жалком существовании звезды мирового класса? Может он соседей затопил?  
  
Виктор нажал на пульт, которым можно было управлять практически всем в доме и сквозь динамик послышался мягкий голос Криса:  
  
— Привет, chéri!  
  
— Крис?  
  
— Виктор, — его голос звучал слегка раздражённо, — не говори, что ты забыл.  
  
Виктор просто позволил ему войти, чтобы не столкнуться с гневом швейцарца ещё до того, как он зашёл к нему домой. Он посмотрел на календарь: действительно, Крис должен был прилететь вчера вечером. Видимо, они договорились встретится. Хорошо, что хоть у кого-то из них хорошая память.  
  
Через пару минут после того, как Крис рассказал Виктору всё, что о нём думает, парень сидел за столом рядом с Яковом.  
  
— Как дела, директор? Готовы к новому учебному году? — спросил Кристоф.  
  
— Будто к этому можно быть готовым, — ответил Яков, массируя виски.  
  
— Да ладно Вам, Яков! Академия — вся Ваша жизнь, как и Лилии в общем. Кстати, как она?  
  
— Неплохо. Поехала навестить родственников в Москве. Думаю, хочет немного расслабится перед тем как придётся учить Юру.  
  
— Юру? — удивился Крис. — Вы имеете ввиду Плисецкого?  
  
— А какого же ещё. Будь это  _Юри_ , проблем бы не было, — Виктор постарался сделать максимально нейтральное лицо, будто это имя ничего не значит. - _Юра_  поступил в Академию этим летом. Виктор тебе не говорил?  
  
Оба мужчины уставились на Виктора.  
  
— Совсем вылетело из головы! — Виктор улыбнулся своей фирменной улыбкой.  
  
Юра был внуком общего друга Якова и Лилии — Николая. Он был отцом бывшей ученицы Лилии, которая сейчас работала за границей. Николай оставался у них, если был в Санкт-Петербурге по делам и, в свою очередь, позволял и им, и Виктору оставаться у него в гостях столько, сколько нужно, если они были в Москве. Юру Виктор знает с младенчества, так как он большую часть времени проводил с дедом, а Виктор часто ночевал у Николая дома, когда ему нужно было находится в столице. Мальчик явно обладал талантом в танцах, так что он начал заниматься балетом лет в пять, как и его мать. Когда его дедушка ездил в Санкт-Петербург, он брал Юру с собой. Крис рассказывал, как он иногда приходил на занятия и пытался повторять движения. Ни для кого не стало сюрпризом, что Юра без проблем поступил в ТА.   
  
— Хорошо, что мне не придётся у него преподавать, — с облегчением выдохнул Крис.  
  
— Ещё как придётся, — ответил Яков. — Ты же знаешь, что ученики получают уроки не только по своему основному направлению, но и в двух других тоже. Так что у тебя будет множество возможностей поработать с Плисецким, — Виктору оказалось, что он услышал нотку злорадства в тоне директора. Он хихикнул.  
  
Достав из шкафчика три чашки, Виктор начал наливать заварку. По иронии судьбы Якову досталась блестящая розовая чашка с фото Криса на пилоне — один из подарков на какой-то из Дней рождений. Тренер не заметил и начал невозмутимо пить свой чай, в то время как Крис и Виктор старательно пытались не засмеяться.  
  
— Иногда, — начал Яков, смотря на Криса, который пытался удержать нейтральное выражение лица, -глядя, как ты себя ведёшь, Кристоф, я сомневаюсь в своём решении взять тебя к себе на работу.  
  
Виктор не выдержал и засмеялся во весь голос.  
  
— Ну чего Вы, босс! — обиженным тоном сказал Крис надув губы.  
Виктор засмеялся ещё сильнее, согнувшись пополам.  
  
— А глядя на тебя, Витя, я сомневаюсь в своём решении прийти сюда.  
Виктор поднял глаза на Якова. Он уже и забыл, что старик пришёл по делу.  
  
— Ну, мне можно, я же ни у кого ни преподаю. Так что можешь не переживать, разве что, если ты вдруг не решил сделать из меня учителем в ТА! — снова засмеялся Виктор, сев за стол.  
  
Повисла тишина. Виктор поднял глаза и посмотрел на Якова.  
  
— О, нет! Ты же не пришёл ко мне именно с этим предложением? — испуганно спросил Виктор и глянул на Криса. Швейцарец только пожал плечами.  
  
— Одна из наших преподавательниц внезапно ушла в дикрет… — Яков покосился в сторону Криса.  
  
— Я не имею к этому абсолютно никакого отношения! — разводя руками заявил блондин.  
— … поэтому нам нужен новый тренер по современной хореографии.  
  
— Оооо нет, Яков, нет! — замахал руками Виктор. — Даже не продолжай!  
  
Преподавать в Академии? Это слишком. Ему двадцать два года! Преподают только кто-то вроде Якова, Лилии и… Криса, и Георгия… который вообще его ровесник… Но ему и так есть чем заняться! Проводить каждый день в четырех стенах, в которых он сам когда-то учился? Не самое весёлое времяпровождение для человека, который привык постоянно быть на шоу и съёмках. И… О, нет! Юри тоже там учиться. Нет, это плохая идея. Однозначно плохая.  
  
— Почему? — кажется искренне удивился Яков. — Ты вполне способен на это. И ты явно сейчас ничем не занят. Если ты до сих пор не заявил о своих планах на осень, значит у тебя нет ничего серьёзного.  
  
Виктор вздохнул:  
  
— Ты прав… Но это не значит, что я собираюсь соглашаться. Меня как-то это всё не очень интересует.  
  
— А что же тогда тебя интересует? Все знают, как ты любишь удивлять аудиторию. Большего сюрприза, чем Виктора Никифорова, подавшегося в учителя трудно придумать.  
Виктор ничего не ответил. Яков был прав. Он любил сюрпризы, и всегда делал то, что от него меньше всего ожидают, но преподавать? Это слишком незнакомая для него сфера. Конечно, если Виктор Никифоров напортачит, это будет  _самым_ большим сюрпризом для фанатов, но он не собирался предоставлять им такое наслаждение.  
  
Яков встал из-за стола и направился в сторону выхода:  
  
— Хотя бы подумай об этом, Витя. — он повернулся к швейцарцу. -До свидания, Крис. Помни, что с начала августа из России не ногой! И проверяй почту — секретари вышлют тебе необходимую информацию.  
  
Виктор пошёл к двери проводить Якова, и директор задержался ещё на пару секунд:  
  
— Пообещай, что подумаешь. Мне нужен ответственный человек. Хоть ты таким и не являешься, я могу на тебя положиться. Пока, Витя!  
  
— Пока, Яков.  
  
Виктор вернулся на кухню и сел за стол. Несколько минут ни он, ни Крис не говорили ни слова. Швейцарец был первым, кто нарушил тишину:  
  
— Что ж… Это предложение было… — он поправил очки, — интересным.  
  
Виктор только вздохнул.  
  
— Не думаешь соглашаться?  
  
— Ты чего Крис?! Конечно же нет.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Мне это неинтересно, — ровным тоном ответил Виктор.  
  
Крис какое-то время ничего не говорил, лишь пристально смотрел на друга.  
  
— Дело не в этом, — наконец сказал он, отведя взгляд к окну. — Это из-за него, да?  
  
— Не знаю, о чём ты говоришь, — отвернувшись сказал Виктор.  
  
— Ты любишь пробовать что-то новое. Ты бы не отказался вот так сразу от предложения, даже не подумав немного. Значит, у тебя есть причина. И я думаю, что это  _он_. — тон Криса был  _слишком_  уверенным.  
  
В комнате снова повисла пауза. Виктор не знал, что сказать. Он сам понимал, что он не хочет рассматривать предложение Якова из-за Юри. Действительно, преподавание было бы интересным опытом и точно бы внесло в его жизнь новые краски, но то, как Юри пропал, ни сказав ни слова ранило его больше, чем он хотел бы признавать. Он знал, что не сможет игнорировать присутствие Юри. Тем более если он будет преподавать у него, то у Виктора не будет  _права_  игнорировать Юри.  
  
— Виктор, послушай. Я знаю, что для тебя та ночь не была просто очередной тусовкой в клубе, — Виктор открыл рот, но Крис не дал ему возразить. — И я знаю, что для Юри тоже. Я был крайне удивлён увидеть его там. Представь мой шок, когда он забрался на пилон, а потом и на тебя, — Виктор снова попытался что-то сказать, но Крис снова не позволил.   
  
— Юри хороший парень — он скромный и трудолюбивый, поэтому я уверен, что-то, что случилось было просто неудачным стечением обстоятельств. У вас большая разница в возрасте, и вообще, отношения между учениками и преподавателями никогда не поддерживались, но если ты действительно почувствовал что-то особенное между вами, то… Я не буду говорить тебе, что делать, Виктор, но Академия может стать для тебя прекрасным опытом.  
  
Виктор смотрел на Криса с открытым ртом. Когда он успел стать таким романтиком?  
  
— Я пойду. Если захочешь встретится — пиши.  
  
Через несколько минут Виктор остался один. Даже Маккачин был где-то в другом конце этажа. Парень посмотрел в окно, всматриваясь в заход солнца.Цвета заката сменились от жёлтого к розовому, и дома утопали в нежном пастельном свете. Розовые облака отражались в окнах домов, делая их частью волшебства завершения дня.  
  
Может то, что произошло с Юри действительно было недоразумением? И Крис, и Яков хорошего мнения о Юри… Это же что-то значит. Тем более никто не будет держать его в Академии, если он захочет уйти. Он может попробовать себя в роли учителя, посмотреть, как пойдёт с преподаванием, как пойдёт с Юри… Может парень как-то неправильно его понял и у Виктора наконец-то будет шанс прояснить всё вживую. А может Юри вообще ему разонравится и всё будет гладко. В любом случае, он ничего не теряет.  
  
Виктор принял решение.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! На этой главе предварительные ласки заканчиваются и начинается то, ради чего мы все, в общем-то собрались. Дальше будет меньше лирических отступлений и больше событийヽ(>∀<☆)ノ Excited?
> 
> Оставьте комментарий – сделайте мой день ярче (o˘◡˘o)


	6. Глава 6 - We met again on a summer day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В той главе происходит… много всего. Но главное – наши гг взаимодействуют! Успешно ли? Прочитайте, чтобы узнать!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Плейлист: https://music.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLn2Xz_riEYWIesKL1UNycKPgGcuNkrN97
> 
> Вот так выглядит Академия: https://www.anselm.edu/sites/default/files/Images/Landing%20Page%20Photos/admission-aid2.png
> 
> Общежитие: https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Stoughton_Hall,_Harvard_University.JPG
> 
> Фотки, которые ассоциируются у меня с парком на территории: https://www.pinterest.com/d_naddl/%D0%BF%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%BA-%D1%82%D0%B0/

Юри хотел  _спать_. Это единственная мысль, которая преследовала его по пути в Академию. Ему казалось, что он может отключится в любую минуту, но такси совсем скоро будет у ворот школы, поэтому он старался думать о чём угодно, кроме усталости от 15-часового перелета из Токио в Санкт-Петербург.  
  
Сейчас была середина августа, а Юри уже был в России. Он приехал заранее — обучение начнётся только через пять дней. Академия всегда начинала занятия раньше, чем большинство учебных заведений мира, чтобы ученики успели влиться в жёсткий режим обучения до того, как начнутся уроки в их родных школах. Юри был благодарен за эту систему, потому что совмещать учебу и танцы и так было очень трудно, а если еще и начинать занятия и там, и там одновременно, у него бы наверно сломался мозг. И все остальное тоже.  
  
Юри провёл потрясающее лето в Хасецу. Конечно, по большей части он отдыхал, но все равно занимался танцами каждый день, просто менее интенсивно, чем в ТА. Хоть он и хотел тренироваться столько, сколько обычно, но Минако настояла на отдыхе. Юри все равно переживал, боясь потерять форму, как некоторые ученики Академии за лето.  
  
Отдохнуть физически у парня вышло, а вот ментально не очень. Навязчивые мысли о  _той_  ночи преследовали его рассудок. Юри до сих пор жалел, что поддался на провокацию Пхичита, но время уже не вернуть. Тем более виноват только он сам. Он пробовал алкоголь всего несколько раз до того вечера в клубе, и эти попытки пару раз заканчивались очень похоже. К сожалению, Юри усвоил урок только сейчас: нужно научиться пить, перед тем, как делать это в клубе полном людей, один из которых — твой кумир.  
  
Юри мечтал когда-нибудь танцевать так же, как Виктор. Часть его (конкурентная часть, та которая ненавидела проигрывать) хотела стать даже лучше Виктора. И он всегда знал, что это будет возможно только если он будет работать без остановок, каждый день, не покладая рук. Виктор был его мотивацией. Его вдохновением. Его целью. То, как он очаровывал зрителей своими движениями, харизмой и грацией, где бы он не участвовал — в танцевальном батле или рекламе матрёшек, инкрустированных драгоценными камнями (и это даже не шутка), было невероятно. Юри хотел так же. Он хотел стать равным своему кумиру.  
  
Но он всё испортил. Теперь Виктор может разве что посмеётся с него, если вообще вспомнит, что они виделись. О, лучше бы он не вспоминал. Может тогда у Юри будет шанс произвести второе первое впечатление.  
  
Такси остановилось у гигантских ворот Танцевальной Академии, и Юри вышел, заплатив деньги водителю. Он предъявил охраннику удостоверение ученика, и ворота открылись, впуская его на территорию. Перед Юри лежала дорога, ведущая прямо к входу в Академию, за которой располагалось несколько зданий поменьше — общежития для учеников и одно для преподавателей.Расположенный на территории парк купался в лучах утреннего солнца; можно было заметить, как сквозь деревья вдалеке мерцает озеро, отражая мягкий свет начала дня.  
  
Юри шёл по угодьям Академии, как в первый раз — всё было таким ухоженным и уютным, что он практически забыл, как ему не хотелось покидать Японию и лететь в Россию. Парень приостановился перед фасадом ТА и взглянул на здание. Оно не было каким-то особенным, но соответствовало своему статусу: Академия была  _очень_  элитной школой танцев. И таковой она считалась не только в России, а по всему миру. Именно поэтому здесь училось так много иностранных студентов — после выпуска из ТА тебя с радостью принимает любая компания, связанная с танцами. Юри чувствовал себя счастливчиком каждый раз, когда заходил на территорию.  
  


 

 

 

 

***

  
Юри открыл глаза и перевернулся на спину, смотря в потолок. Солнце ещё не село, но день уже близился к концу. Он поспал не очень много, но всё же чувствовал себя отдохнувшим. Вокруг стояла непривычная тишина –он был единственным из учеников, кто так плохо переносил джет лаг, что приехал аж за пять дней до начала учёбы. Было странно не слышать никаких признаков жизни — Юри привык, что в Хасецу он будет слышать разговоры постояльцев и звуки готовки своей мамы и Мари, а в Санкт-Петербурге — голос (или храпение) Пхичита, хрюканье хомяков и звуки из других комнат. Сейчас была лишь тишина.  
  
За время, пока Юри разбирался с документами и поселением, он узнал, что пока что приехало всего лишь несколько учеников и часть учителей. Пхичит сообщил Юри, что приедет за два дня до начала учёбы, потому что хотел провести побольше времени дома. Юри тоже хотел. Он скучал по своей семье, по своей собаке, по своим друзьям… Ему нравилось в ТА, очень нравилась, но иногда не хватало комфорта близких людей, родного языка и знакомой пищи. Но как бы соблазнительно не было остаться в Хасецу еще на пару дней, Юри сумел поислушаться к рациональной части своего мозга и приехать заранее, чтобы отойти от смены часовых поясов.  
  
Юри встал и переоделся в более презентабельную одежду, чем растянутая футболка и короткие шорты — он собирался идти в столовую, и пусть там будет немного людей, он не Пхичит, чтобы спокойно расхаживать по Академии в кегуруми.  
  
 _— Я не могу поверить, что ты пошёл на занятия в этом!_  
  
 _— Я не виноват!_ _Я проснулся, увидел, что тренировка началась_ _пять минут назад и сразу же_ _дре_ _манул_ _в Академию!_  
  
 _— Будто я не пытался поднять тебя три раза, пока ещё было время собраться… — пробурчал_ _Юри_ _._  
  
 _— Ты бы не был моим лучшим другом, если хотя бы не попытался._  
  
Сразу после того, как Юри разобрался с документами и поселением, он направился в свою комнату, чтобы наконец-то отоспаться. Перед этим он лишь сходил в душ и переоделся в удобную одежду, так что, после отдыха основной целью был ужин, хоть для него и было слегка поздновато.  
  
В стловой Юри быстро выбрал еду и направился с подносом к одному из столиков, случайно наткнувшись на одного из преподавателей — Челестино Чалдини. Он преподавал бальные танцы, хотя по его внешнему виду и любви к року этого не скажешь. Ни смотря на это, его любили и ученики, и другие учителя из-за его весёлой натуры и строгого преподавания. Юри знал, что они с Пхичитом нравятся Челестино, хоть их основным направлением была современная хореография: он прикрывал их, если парни хотели уйти из Академии в будний день (территорию можно было покидать только по выходным) и защищал их перед Яковом, если Пхичит втянул его и кого-либо ещё в какую-то передрягу. Что ж, Пхичита любили все, так что Юри повезло быть его другом.  
  
Челестино поинтересовался, как Юри провёл своё лето, и японец с радостью начал с ним нейтральный разговор. Спустя пару минут к ним незаметно приблизилась ещё одна фигура:  
  
— Челестино! Привет! Рад тебя видеть! — послышался до странности знакомый голос из-за спины Юри.  
  
— Здравствуй, Виктор! Решил присоединиться к нашему коллективу?  
  
Юри развернулся и замер: перед ним стоял  _Виктор Никифоров. Сам_  Виктор Никифоров. О, Ками! Его кумир  _прямо здесь_ , из плоти и крови!  
  
Виктор, кажется, тоже застыл и уставился на японца. У Юри что-то на лице? Еда? Но он ещё не трогал своё ужин… Тут парня будто окатило ледяной водой: перед ним  _Виктор_ _Никифоров_. Тот самый, который был главным свидетелем его позора в клубе. О, Ками, Ками, Ками!  
  
Мгновенно, лицо Виктора стало более нейтральным, и даже весёлым. Почему ему  _весело?_  
  
— Привет, Юри!  
  
Что происходит? Он помнит его имя? Господи, он что, помнит  _ту_  ночь? Юри срочно нужна машина времени. Нужно было лучше учить физику.  
  
Тем временем Виктор продолжал сладким оживлённым тоном:  
  
— Ты приехал так рано! Не терпелось начать учёбу?  
  
Юри только стоял с открыты ртом и смотрел на своего кумира. Ему казалось, что это все происходит не с ним. Если бы толькоэтодействительно было так!  
  
Виктор, очевидно, ожидает ответа, подумал Юри. Он открыл рот, но так и не смог ничего сформулировать.  
  
Лицо русского немного потеряло свою солнечность, но, видимо он еще не закончил с пытками Юри:  
  
— Не хочешь фото на память? Сделаем моё первое селфи в Академии! — торжественным тоном предложил он.  
  
Это было уже слишком. Чего Виктор хотел? Поиздеваться над ним? У него вышло одним лишь своим появлением в ТА. Для чего он вообще здесь? Ему не послышалось про присоединение к коллективу? Что это вообще значит? Что если он расскажет Якову о его поведении?  
  
Юри почувствовал, что дышать становится все труднее, и что его сердце бьется как бешеное. О, это нехорошо. Очень нехорошо. Вокруг столько людей. Их было меньше, когда он только зашёл. Почему они смотрят в его сторону? Ах, ну да. Рядом с ним стояла Живая легенда танцевального мира.  
  
Дышать становилось все сложнее и сложнее. Не думая над тем, что он делает, Юри развернулся к выходу и быстрым шагом направился в свою комнату. Только когда пришлось открывать замок, японец понял, что поднос с едой все еще у него в руках. Хорошо, что он ничего не уронил. Открыв дверь, брюнет поставил ужин на стол: есть не хотелось, но возвращаться в столовую хотелось еще меньше.  
  
Юри упал на кровать лицом вниз. Почему,  _почему_  это должно было произойти именно с ним? Всё было так хорошо. Постепенно он начал забывать, что опозорился перед своим кумиром, вспоминая этот случай всё меньше, и меньше, а не как в первые две недели: десять раз на день и при этом ещё и во снах.  
  
Он хорошо провёл время дома и предвкушал встречу с друзьями из ТА. Даже предвкушал уроки русского и изнуряющие тренировки. Но конечно же прямо перед началом учёбы должен был появиться Виктор Никифоров и полностью уничтожить его боевой настрой.  
  
Как бы он хотел, чтобы Викчан сейчас был рядом. Его питомец лёг бы рядом с ним и покрыл бы его лицо нежными собачьими поцелуями. Или хотя бы Пхичит. Это конечно не Викчан, но таец точно бы нашёл способ развеселить своего друга. Юри стало только хуже. Он почувствовал, как слёзы подступают к глазам. Что с ним не так? Он понимал, что глупо сейчас плакать из-за встречи с Виктором. Ему это ничего не даст. Тем более не факт, что Виктор помнит что-то кроме его имени. Может он был настолько же пьян. И даже если он помнит срам Юри, вряд ли они встретятся снова. Конечно, это было заветной мечтой японца, но это не значит, что она сбудется. Лучше бы уже не сбывалась.  
  


***

  
Остальные несколько дней прошли (слава Богу, Будде, Сатане) без происшествий. Юри избегал мест, где было больше, чем полное отсутствие людей, чтобы ненароком не наткнуться на Виктора. Он понимал, что это глупо, что если ему не послышалось слова Челестино про присоединение Виктора к коллективу, то он просто откладывает неизбежное. Но часть его надеялась, что ему послышалось, что он неправильно что-то понял… Эту версию тоже нельзя было отбрасывать, ведь Юри  _действительно_ не видел Виктора после той встречи в столовой. Тем более с чего бы ему становится учителем в ТА? Он может иметь любой контракт, который пожелает его душа, так что зачем тратить время на преподавание кучке интернациональных подростков?  
  
Так что парень просто игнорировал появление Виктора и слова Челестино, чтобы ситуация не казалось такой реальной. Он тренировался в пустых залах, кушал всегда у себя в комнате, и если и выходил на улицу, чтобы подышать свежим воздухом, то только в самые укромные и отдаленные уголки парка.  
  
В ТА уже приехало больше половины учеников: сегодня Юри завтракал с Мишелем и Сарой Криспино (которая заставила Юри выйти из комнаты), и последняя рассказывала про то, как они летом ездили в гости к Эмилю в Чехию. Когда Мишель отошёл, чтобы ответить на звонок, она даже по секрету поделилась с ним, что познакомилась там с каким-то парнем и они до сих пор переписываются.  
  
Услышав разговоры про летние поездки, к ним за столик сел Джей-Джей и начал рассказывать про то, что он провёл месяц во Франции у Изабеллы, после чего она тоже приехала к нему. Отабек Алтын приехал этой ночью, но рассказами о своём лете ни с кем не делился. Гуан Хун тоже должен был прилететь ранним утром, но написал, что его рейс отложили.  
  
Пхичит собирался приехать сегодня днём. Юри пришлось пообещать, что он встретит его  _прямо_ возле главных ворот, потому что таец настаивал, что Юри должен быть первым, кого он увидит в Академии, ведь они не виделись целую  _вечность_. Вообще, японец был рад приезду Пхичита. Он действительно соскучился за своим шумным лучшим другом, и даже за его ещё более шумными хомяками (которых вообще по правиламТА быть не должно).  
  
До приезда Пхичита ещё было время, но Юри уже сидел под большой облепихой на окраине парка, откуда хорошо было въезд в ТА. Был тёплый и солнечный день с лёгким ветерком, который разносил ароматкосмеии золотарника по всей территории. Он взял с собой учебники, чтобы повторить то, что проходил в прошлом учебном году, но читать совсем не хотелось: рюкзак лежал открытым среди высокой травы, а на книжки и тетради, которые оттуда выглядывали, садились бабочки и мухи.  
  
Юри прикрыл глаза наслаждаясь сладковатым запахом и прохладой, которую давала тень дерева. Погода была настолько приятной, что японец на время забыл обо всех переживаниях.  
  
Сегодня был как раз такой день, который ты вспоминаешь в холодную зимнюю погоду, когда дует резкий северный ветер и всё вокруг покрывается ледяной коркой.  
Юри подумал о том, каково сейчас в Хасецу. Если там такая же погода, он бы был не против оказаться на пляже вместе с Юко, Такеши и Викчаном. Они бы брызгались водой, бросали Викчану палку в воду и возможно даже построили бы какое-то подобие песочного замка, прямо как в детстве… Один раз этим летом, пока Такеши спал, Юко и Юри закопали его по пояс в песок, сделав из него хвост русалки… Это видение ещё долго будет преследовать кошмары Юри.  
  
Из грёз парня вывело какое-то шуршание у него за спиной. Юри повернул голову в сторону звука и увидел, что огромный куст шиповника как-то странно шевелится и явно не от ветра. Через несколько секунд из куста выглянула рука, а затем нога. Потом послышалось какое-то странное бурчание, странно напоминающее проклятие, после чего конечности кого бы то ни было дёрнулись и на поляну возле куста вывалилось чьё-то тело.  
  
— Зачем сажать кусты с колючками?! Сколько лет прошло ничего не меняется! Колючки только мешают побегам! — недовольно закряхтел парень, который сейчас сидел на траве и выдёргивал короткие колючки из ткани джинсов.  
  
Он поднял голову и Юри удивлённо вскрикнул. Это был  _Виктор_. Нет, ну это просто его удача! Глаза русского расширились и Юри не мог не признать эту картину комичной: Виктор сидел на траве, из его волос, к которым прицепилась разная трава и листья, торчала ветка шиповника с яркими красно-оранжевыми ягодами, а всё его поло и джинсы были в семенах трав и пыльце.  
  
Юри не удержался и издал смешок, больше похожий на что-то среднее между уткой и свиньёй. Парень залился краской и прикрыл рот рукой. Виктор смотрел на него яркими глазами и с открытым ртом, но услышав звук, который издал Юри его лицо озарила широкая улыбка. Японец заметил, что она отдалённо напоминает форму сердечка.  
  
— Юриииииии! — радостно (чему он был рад, ради всего святого?) произнес Виктор. — Эм… Я… Я прятался от Якова, но он каким-то образом ухитрился меня найти даже в этом огромном парке…  
  
Двадцатидвухлетняя звезда танцев пряталась от директора Академии в кусте шиповника? Юри понятия не имел что думать, не то, что сказать.  
  
— А про кусты это я так, — продолжал Виктор, — я против них ничего не имею! Просто это и раньше было проблемой! Когда я тут учился, вот. Они будто специально садят множество каких-то колючих мутантов, чтобы нельзя было сбежать!  
  
Юри снова хихикнул. (Что с ним не так? Почему нельзя издавать адекватные,  _человеческие_  звуки?)  
  
Улыбка Виктора почему-то стала шире.  
  
— А что ты тут делаешь? — спросил русский.  
  
Так, видимо, это всё-таки будет диалог, а не монолог. Жаль. Юри в этом не очень хорош.  
  
— Я… — Юри глянул на рюкзак, а потом снова на Виктора. — Учусь! — выпалил японец.  
  
Виктор тоже посмотрел на рюкзак из которого выглядывали книги, тетради и пенал. Всё было закрытым, и по предметам ползали муравьи, а на нагретом солнцем блокноте принимал солнечные ванны кузнечик.  
  
 — Я вижу…  
  
Повисла неловкая пауза.Юри чувствовал, что его лицо было красным как помидор. Мог хотя бы уже не притворяться; просто сказал бы, что ждёт друга… Но конечно же, в стрессовых ситуациях мозг отказывается работать. А это ох какая стрессовая ситуация. Сравниться с моментом, когда  _Виктор Никифоров_  ни с того, ни с сего вываливается из огромного куста, может разве что вступительный экзамен в Академию.  
  
— В любом случае это не самое главное! — первым нарушил молчание Виктор. — Главное, что ты потрясающе танцуешь! Я тоже мало времени уделял учёбе и это мне не помешало — у меня были отличные оценки по всем предметам! — бодрым тоном заявил он.  
  
Юри почувствовал, как его волнение начинает сменять злость. Что он вообще несёт? Учёба не менее важна, чем танцы. Да, далеко не всё пригодится ему в жизни, но большая часть того, что он учил действительно была полезной. Тем более он хочет, чтобы его семья гордилась его достижениями не только в танцах, но ив учёбе. Он не хочет их разочаровывать. Они так много делают для него, что он не имеет  _права_  их разочаровывать.  
  
С чего вообще Виктор решил, что он мало времени уделяет учёбе? То, что сейчас он позволил себе расслабится, не значит, что так происходит всё время. Пхичит свидетель его ночей за компьютером и книгами, когда у него получается поспать несколько часов перед утренней тренировкой. Не все такие талантливые и в танцах, и в науке, чтобы быть лучшим и там, и там ни прилагая никаких усилий.  
  
— Я уделяю множество времени учёбе, но у меня нет самых высоких баллов по всем предметам, — сказал Юри резким тоном. — Я уделяю множество времени тренировкам, но то, как я танцую точно нельзя назвать «потрясающим». Но не стоит с меня смеяться из-за этого. Не все так талантливы от природы, как вы, мистер Никифоров.  
  
Юри удивился, что его голос не дрожал. Было обидно, очень обидно. Его кумир просто решил посмеяться над ним, уже второй раз с их первой встречи. То он предлагает фото, то он унижает Юри за то, что тот не учится. Он со всеми так себя ведёт?  
  
— Юри! Я не это имел ввиду! — голос Виктора звучал обеспокоенно.  
  
Он замолчал на несколько секунд, а потом продолжил спокойным тоном:  
  
-Я хотел сказать, что даже если ты учишься не очень хорошо, это не значит, что ты не достигнешь успеха. Ведь это зависит и от учителей, и от расписания, и-  
  
— Откуда Вы вообще знаете _как_  я учусь? — грубым тоном прервал его подросток.  
  
— Юри… Почему ты так злишься? Я не хотел тебя обидеть, — он звучал искренне.  
  
Потому что Виктор относится к нему, как какому-то несмышлёному ребёнку, потому что он продолжает напоминать Юри, что он недостаточно хорош, потому что они постоянно сталкиваются и с каждой этой встречей стыд Юри за своё поведение в клубе только растёт, потому что он хотел впечатлить Виктора тем, как он танцует на сцене, а не на пилоне местного клуба, потому что теперь он никогда не будет равным в глазах Виктора…  
  
Что с ним не так? Из-за своей неуверенности он срывается на других, и ни на ком-нибудь, а на  _Викторе_.  
  
— Прошу прощения, мистер Никифоров! Я п-правда не знаю ч-что на меня н-н-нашло. П-простите меня пожалуйста! — взволнованным голосом сказал японец.  
  
— Юри, не стоит так-  
  
Что бы не начал говорить Виктор, фраза была оборвана куда более громким и весёлым голосом:  
  
— Юри!  
  
Оба парня повернули головы в сторону дороги, ведущей в ТА и увиделиПхичита, направляющегося к ним с широкой улыбкой на лице.  
  
— Пхичит! — радостно выдохнул Юри и побежал на встречу другу.  
  
Приятели бросились в руки друг друга и крепко обнялись. Юри закрыл глаза. День снова казался таким же чудесным, как до того, как они с Виктором начали разговаривать.  
Когда друзья отстранились, Юри заметил, что на траве рядом с ними лежит далеко не две, и даже не три сумки — их было пять. Большой зелёный чемодан японец узнал, как поклажу Пхичита, а вот остальные четыре сумки были для него незнакомыми. И не типичными для Пхичита. Разве что его лучший друг за лето стал фанатом «HelloKitty» и розовых черепов. Глянув тайцу за спину, он увидел, что ко всему прочему, на плечах у него ещё и рюкзак.  
  
— Эм… Пхичит… Зачем тебе так много вещей? — Юри указал на розово-чёрный багаж. — Ты ограбил гардероб младшей сестры?  
  
— Лампанг, как любая уважающая себя шестилетняя леди, любит «Звёздные войны» и комиксы «Marvel», а не… вот это вот, — вздохнул Пхичит и Юри наконец-то заметил, что его друг не такой весёлый как обычно. — Это просто моя удача, Юри. Угадай кого я встретил в аэропорту? Чихоко!  _Чихоко_ , из всех людей! Нет, ну я понимаю если бы её встретил ты, ну, или Кенжиро, но я?! При чём тут я?!  
  
Чихоко. Тогда понятно почему Пхичит действительно выглядел немного выбитым из колеи. Он постоянно был в хорошем расположении духа и с позитивным настроем, что всегда подбадривало окружающих, но Чихоко могла достать и мёртвого.  
  
Ей было шестнадцать лет, и она училась на третьем курсе, как и Юри с Пхичитом, только занималась латиноамериканскими и бальными танцами. Не то, чтобы она была плохой, нет. Она просто была слишком самоуверенной и иногда высокомерной, но в принципе не такой уж и ужасной, как некоторые её считали. Вообще, было лучше оставаться на её хорошей стороне, потому что в противоположном случае подколов и неуместных шуточек не избежать. Каким-то чудом Юрис Пхичитом оказались на хорошей стороне. Чихоко всегда здоровалась с ними и иногда останавливалась поболтать. Юри не был против: они не были близкими друзьями, но об учёбе и танцах поговорить можно с кем угодно. Особенно когда собеседник делает большую часть роботы. Тем более, Чихоко была его соотечественницей и одной из немногих, кто мог предоставить ему комфорт родного языка, если с ними больше никого не было.  
  
— Подожди, а где она? — спросил Юри.  
  
— Мы вышли из такси, и я сказал ей, что ты меня ждёшь. Услышав это, она заставила меня нести её багаж, в то время, как у неё в руках остался только малюсенький клатч! — возмущённым тоном сказал Пхичит.- Она сказала мне идти вперёд пока она, цитирую: «припудрит носик». Она явно запала на тебя!  
  
— Пхичит! Ты же знаешь, что это не так!  
  
— Тогда объясни мне почему она запрягла меня, как вьючного осла? Я тащил пять сумок по своей доброте душевной, при этом неся за спиной своих пушистиков. Они там скоро окочурятся от нехватки домашних вкусняшек моей мамы!  
  
Юри засмеялся:  
  
— Я всегда знал, что занимаю только второе место после Самбы, Румбы и Твёрка.  
  
— Просто смирись, дорогой мой, — улыбнулся Пхичит. — Займёшь первое, если научишь своих соотечественников хорошим манерам!  
  
Юри ничего не ответил, лишь сильнее засмеявшись.  
  
— Ого, Юри, да ты не один!  
  
Юри попытался успокоиться и взглянул в то направление, куда смотрел таец. Виктор стоял рядом с ними, без ветки в волосахи травы на одежде, с лёгкой улыбкой на лице. Будто и не вываливался из куста двадцать минут назад. Юри почувствовал, что его язык снова немеет.  
  
Пхичит тем временем не унимался:  
  
— Каков шалун! Оставил его без присмотра всего-то на два месяца, а он уже тыняется по кустам с самыми желанными холостяками планеты. А ты молодец, друг, времени не теряешь! — таец подмигнул ему с самодовольной улыбкой на лице.  
  
— Пхичит! — цыкнул на него Юри, и взглянул на Виктора: на лице русского появился лёгкий румянец, но это наверняка от жары.  
  
— Рад снова встретится, Пхичит! — бодрым тоном поздоровался парень.  
  
— Взаимно, мистер Никифоров! Чем вы тут занимались? — он взглянул между русским и японцем.  
  
Последний ударил его локтем по рёбрам. Больно.  
  
— Мы с Юри встретились случайно. Он как раз ждал тебя, а я прятался от Якова и наткнулся на него.  
  
— От Якова? С чего бы это? — Пхичит действительно звучал любопытно. Хотя, Юри, на самом деле, тоже было интересно это узнать. Очень.  
  
— Ну, теперь он мой прямой начальник! Прямо как тогда, когда я здесь учился. Только тогда мне не платили за то, чтобы я от него бегал, — улыбнулся Виктор.  
  
— Подождите! Вы хотите сказать, что теперь вы — один из преподавателей?! — завизжал Пхичит.  
  
— Не нужно таких формальностей — у нас не такая большая разница. Когда мы не в классе можно просто «Виктор», — заверил его русский, — и да, теперь я один из преподавателей современной хореографии! Невероятно, правда? Не могу дождаться начала занятий!  
  
Юри оказался в своём худшем кошмаре. Или в самом лучшем сне. Он ещё не решил.  
Первое:  _Виктор Никифоров_  будет преподавать ему,  _Юри_ _Кацуки_. Кто-то может в это поверить? Это будто мечта, превратившаяся в реальность!  
  
Второе:  _Виктор Никифоров_  будет преподавать ему,  _Юри_ _Кацуки_ _,_  который напился и вилял своими булками на весь город с высоты пилона. Виктор всё время будет рядом, и всё время будет напоминать Юри о  _той_  ночи и смеяться над ним с Крисом вместе.  
  
У Пхичита, кажется, были другие чувства на счёт новостей:  
  
— Виктор, это невероятно! Мы с Юри уже не можем дождаться тренировок вместе с Ва- с тобой! Да, Юри?  
  
— Д-да… — тихо сказал японец, не поднимая взгляда.  
  
— А теперь сделаем первое совместное селфи в ТА после летних каникул!  
  
Всё, Пхичит уже предлагает фото. Значит, ситуация с Чихоко уже не так сильно его бесит.  
Пхичит притянул Юри за плечи, так что японец оказался между ним и Виктором _._  
  
 _За что?_  
  
 _-_ Юри, что за мина? А ну улыбнись!  
  
В любом случае это фото окажется в ИнстаграмеПхичита, какое бы лицо у него там не получилось. Но Юри пытался. Честно. Хоть и знал, что у него не вышло.  
  
— Что за селфи без меня? — послышался высокий девичий голос с таким же акцентом как у Юри. — О, Юри! Я так рада тебя видеть!  
  
Японец развернулся и увидел Чихоко во всей её красе. С маленьким клатчем в руках.  
Юри не успел понять, что происходит, как почувствовал, что японка его обняла. Что-то слишком много общения для одного дня. Но стоять просто так было как-то невежливо, поэтому Юри тоже слегка приобнял её за талию. Чихоко отстранилась и заметила Виктора.  
  
— Вау. Можно селфи? –спросила она таким тоном будто каждый день видит звезду мирового уровня.  
  
— Конечно! — так же весело и невозмутимо ответил Виктор.  
  
После того, как все селфи были сделаны, а все ники в Инстаграме выяснены, Юри решил взять ситуацию в свои руки:  
  
— Что ж, было очень приятно поговорить с Вами, Виктор, но я уверен, ребята устали после перелёта… — послышался громкий протест со стороны Пхичита, и Чихоко тоже начала что-то говорить, но Юри не сдавался. — Я… Я помогу им с багажом. Пхичит  _очень_  устал нести все эти сумки. — Пхичит открыл рот, но тут же закрыл его, когда получил убийственный взгляд от Юри. — М-мы пойдём в общежитие, а Вы… Эм… можете возвращаться к… к шиповнику.  
  
Юри схватил две ближайшие к нему сумки и быстрым шагом направился в сторону Академии.  
  
Что, ради всех святых, он сказал? Вы можете вернутся к шиповнику? Да что же с ним не так?! Как с таким социально неловким мешком картошки вообще кто-то общается?!  
Пхичит догнал его, и они начали идти шаг в шаг.  
  
— Мне кажется, или ты сбегаешь от Виктора уже второй раз?  
Юри вздохнул:  
  
— На самом деле третий.  
  
— Что?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Можно ли действительно считать Чихоко "своим" персом? Не знаю. Наверное, стоит разделить авторские права с пьяным Юри Кацуки и ревнивым Виктором Никифоровым. 
> 
> В общем, я немного просветилась и узнала, что Пхичит — это провинция Королевства Таиланд, административный центр которой называется так же. Поэтому мне показалось логичным назвать его сестру названием одной из провинций-соседей. Так у малявки появилось имя Лампанг. А вообще в Таиланде 76 провинций (77 вместе с Бангкоком.) Зачем так много? Этого мы никогда не узнаем.
> 
> P.S. Хочу отметить, что ни я, ни Пхичит не именем ничего против Hello Kitty и розовых черепушек. Просто парень был слегка взбешен из-за появления Чихоко.
> 
> P.P.S. Пока что эта глава – самая большая. 4315 слов. Почему, спросите Вы. Объясняю:
> 
> Я: и так, ребят, у нас по плану приезд Юри в ТА, встреча с Виктором, а потом приезд Пхичита. Всё.
> 
> Персонажи: ок, мы всё поняли
> 
> *Юри идёт по столовке и наталкивается на Челестино*
> 
> Я: мама дорогая, откуда ты тут взялся?
> 
> Челестино: да так, мимо проходил, увидел Юри – решил поздороваться.
> 
> Я: ладно, оставим эту сцену, хуже не будет.
> 
> *Юри ждёт Пхичита, Виктор вываливается из куста*
> 
> Я: Виктор, срань, господня, откуда ты тут взялся?! 
> 
> Виктор: Юри здесь, а я там – это нечестно! Без него неинтересно!
> 
> Я: у вас с Юри больше нету общих сцен в этой главе!
> 
> Виктор: я. хотел. вывалиться. из. куста.
> 
> Я: что ж, я смогу с этим работать… наверное.
> 
> *Пхичит приезжает в Академию вместе с Чихоко*
> 
> Я: Чихоко! Почему ты здесь? Ты не должна была приезжать вместе с Пхичитом!
> 
> Чихоко: ну, кто-то же должен был нести мои вещи, пока я привожу себя в порядок после перелёта.
> 
> Я: Пхичит летел из Таиланда, а ты из Японии! Как вы встретились?
> 
> Чихоко: совпадение.
> 
> Я: …
> 
> Я: ладно.

**Author's Note:**

> Фик на Фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7685782


End file.
